Opposites Attract Babe'
by cullenluver12
Summary: Bella: Raven black hair, a hate for preps, black nails, skinny jeans, converse. Edward: Perfect hair,polos and khaki. But what happens when these two polar opposites are paired for a project? ExB Disclaimer
1. Hey Partner

**BELLA POV**

I hate my school. And I'm not just saying that because I'm "Emo" or whatever everyone calls me. I'm saying that because everyone automatically ignores me because I wear all black and have cool jackets.

I hate stereotypes too. Because if we didn't have those damn things, I'd actually have some friends who wouldn't mind being friends with someone every else look at with scorn.

As I climbed out of my rusty red truck, I began my slow walk of stealth I perform every morning to the lovely Forks High school. For once, kids bumped into me in the hallways, surprising me.

I kinda liked it. I kinda hated it.

Until I saw the new kid. He was gorgeous, I'll give him that. Okay, he was sexy. Like drop dead S-E-X A-P-P-E-A-L. Even in a blue polo, kaki shorts, and... God, were those Sperrys? With tousled brown hair, chiseled cheeks and jaw, and a lean, lanky build, this kid could wear the Pope's robes and still look like a sculpture.

The popular crowd formed a ring of protection around their new member, their jittery loud voices breaking through my thoughts as I rummaged through my locker to get my books.

"Hey Bella, cut anything off last night?" I froze, fury boiling into my veins. _Ah, Jessica._

"Keep talking shit, Jess, and I'll be cutting off something of yours tonight." I retorted, slamming my locker. Jessica rolled her eyes and huffed, turning around to ignore me. The rest of the crowd followed suit, except the new kid. Who was looking at me with... fascination. I stuck my tongue out at him before heading to my next class.

I sat down in the very back. Of course, new kid waltzed on in moments after me, shuffling from side to side. He looked lost, and I snickered. Miss Biel smiled and pointed to a seat, suspiciously in my direction. I closed my eyes and hoped she didn't point next to me.

"Class, this is Edward Cullen. Please give him your attention and say hello."

No.

"You can sit next to Ms. Swan Edward." Of course.

"Thank you Miss Biel." he said. I rolled my eyes. At least I wouldn't have to do the upcoming project with him- it's independent.

Miss Biel started to rant. I zoned out like I do usually until I heard, "You will be partners with the one beside you. No take backs. No trades. It's a overnight project where you just have to find out information about each other."

I raised my hand, my face feeling cold.

"Yes Bella." she asked.

"Did you say partners?" I whimpered. She nodded like I should be lucky and ranted on. My life spiraled downward and just when I thought it couldn't get any worse, Edward leaned over and whispered in my ear, "Hey partner. Your house or mine?"

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! PLEASE!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT. I just made Bella Emo and Edward preppy. Haha.**


	2. Falling Against My Will

**Thank you everyone who's reviewed. And someone said that this story is just like "Pink Fluffy Pencil Case". Just so you know, I didn't know Crystal Brooke's story was like mine- well it sort of is. But check out her story- it's awesome. And I'll make our stories as different as possible!**

**Inspiration for this song: Song to Sing When I'm Lonely by John Frusciante**

**Hide and Seek by Imogen Heap**

**Edward POV:**

Having a hot partner in class seemed like some wet fantasy I'd had at 13, but it was notably less charming in reality. I'd asked her if she wanted to work on this project at my place, and she was silent after a moment before mumbling out an answer.

"Excuse me?" I asked, like a gentleman. She wrinkled her nose and said, "We can go to your house." I nodded. I tried to make small talk while Miss Biel was helping a student outside of the classroom.

"So... I like your jacket?" Damn. I was hoping that would come out smooth. But me, being the idiotic coward I am, made it come out like a question.

"You don't sound sure." she said, but I thought I saw her smile. Covering up my mistake, I said, "I do. I mean, I like it. It's nice."

Bella stared at me for a bit, then sighed.

"You're not going to shut up until I talk to you are you?" She's smart. I nodded.

"Okay then. Well, thank you." She said, closing her notebook. I noticed how her notebook had pictures of My Chemical Romance on them.

"I like you-" I mentally killed myself. I meant to say 'I like them' but "you" came out instead. I slapped my forehead and then, to stick my foot in my mouth more, said, "Dammit! This isn't working!"

Bella was staring at me. Her face held no emotion. The bell rang then and I hurried out of the classroom, but I quickly turned back to give her my number and address.

She took it and watched me leave, no doubt wondering if I held any ounce of competence in my body.

**BELLA POV**

Well. That was... interesting.

When he said "I like your jacket?" I had smiled. I couldn't help it.

But WHY was he flustered? It was just me.

I didn't have time to ponder as I walked outside. I had to meet Edward tomorrow- go to his house. Waste my Saturday on a guy. Now this would be fun. As I pulled out of the school parking lot, I couldn't help but see Edward and a bunch of other kids- they were new too?- walk to his car. Well, their cars.

Then he did something that made me near pass out.

He noticed me (sadly -but part of me was jumping.) and he gave his back pack to his sister. She's tiny, I noticed.

Edward waved to me, then winked a dramatic wink that could be seen halfway across the parking lot. Everyone turned to look at me and I ducked, flooring my truck and burning rubber as I drove to my house.

My face was the color of a tomato for the next few hours, flushing whenever I thought about the wink. Charlie was home, flipping through channels as I cut vegetables for dinner. He regarded me, then turned and said, "Why are you blushing?".

Shit.

"It's just cold outside." I lied. Well, sort of. It was cold outside, in that sweltering humid way, but Charlie snorted and went upstairs to take a nap.

I decided to make scones In the process of making them, I debated what I was going to wear tomorrow. Not that I cared- Edward wouldn't get the chance to see me in nice clothes. Then I closed my eyes.

Who was I kidding? This kid sent tingles from my head to my toes, and it was only the first day. I had no idea how I was going to handle being in a contained room alone with him without major word vomit taking place.

I was utterly screwed. Charlie and I ate in silence, and I didn't finish since I had homework. I walked to my room- soon I was deep in my literature book. Suddenly, my phone started to ring. I picked it up and a familiar voice said, "Hello? Is this Bella?"

"Edward?" I asked, ignoring the butterflies in my stomach.

"Oh hi Bella." Edward said, right before a perky voice added, "I am Alice!"

I was confused. "Edward, how'd you get my number?"

He ignored my question. "I just wanted to," he paused, taking a deep breath, "Know if you had anything planned tomorrow night?"

I was dumbstruck.

"Or not- that's fine! If you're busy, I can-" I cut him off saying, "No- no I'm not busy. Why?"

"Do you want to go to the movies with me?"

"I-uh... sure. I guess. I mean, we're partners tomorrow, so..." I can't believe I am going to the movies with a guy I just me recently today, and wears khaki. Hell has frozen over.

"I'll pick you up at 8'. Or we can just go there straight from my house tomorrow. We can see Batman if you'd like or something." I nodded then realized he couldn't see me through the phone.

"Sure. See yah." I said, hanging up. What had I gotten myself into?

**Next chapter will be the funnest- I get to put the rest of the cullens in!**

**REVIEW PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!**


	3. The Meeting

**I love the reviews so much I decided to do another chapter. So that's 2 chapters in one day. Proof that reviews make me happier, make me write faster, and gives me ideas for inspiration!**

**I'm feeling the love, haha. And if you guys review (I don't care if it's just to say "Hi") or you have a few ideas, please, share. I'll give you credit too. 3 I'll shut up so you can finish reading, haha**

**DISCLAIMER: If I owned the twilight series I would have to be Stephenie Meyer. If I was Stephenie Meyer, I would not be writing about Emo Bella, I'd be... doing other stuff. A note: The Cullen siblings are still adopted. And together. So yeah.**

Edwards POV

To say I got any sleep that night would be lying. In fact, I made coffee, read a book, painted a picture, played the piano. I was wired- because suddenly, Bella would talk to me.

Alice was ecstatic. She wanted to meet this "Bella", but since she wanted to appeal to her, she went shopping for "Preppy but in a dead way" clothes. I was hoping that Alice would get lost in her closet so I could lock her in until Bella left.

It was 1:00 when I went to sleep. I woke up at 9', and was just as wired as last night.

"EDWARD! GET READY! BELLA WILL BE HERE IN A HOUR!" Alice yelled from downstairs. Great. There went my calm mood.

I took a shower, repeating to myself "It's okay. It's just Bella. Just be calm. Calm. Stay Calm."

Getting out, I saw Alice had laid my clothes out for me. Typical. A black shirt, dark blue jeans, and... converse? I didn't even know I had those!

I got dressed swiftly, trying to do my hair in the mirror. It wasn't working out, so I gave up and walked downstairs, with 10 minutes to spare. Alice of course, had pink converses on with a black mini skirt, a white tank top with a pink skull, and a skull clip in her short hair. I wanted to comment on her over-the-top appearance, but she was buzzing with excitement.

"How do I look?" she asked, twirling around. Emmett walked in, at ease. "Like a black hole threw you up and dunked you in sprinkles." he snorted.

Alice scowled, and Esme walked into the kitchen.

"Do you want me to make anything for your little friend?" she asked.

I rolled my eyes. "Little Friend"? Hardly. Only mothers would belittle someone who was so spectacular.

"No thanks. We'll order chinese food." I said, flipping through channels. Everyone suddenly appeared in front of me. Carlisle and Esme, looking at me smiling. Alice and Jasper had their poker faces on, and Rose and Emmett were just staring at me.

"What?" I asked, looking around them to see the game.

"Nothing. We just... wanted to know about the chick that's coming over." Esme said, at ease.

"Esme, I just met her yesterday. It's no biggie." I said, blowing it off. Besides the fact that she was the depiction of my dream girl in middle school, and I desperately wanted to do inappropriate things to her.

"Really? So what's with the non-polo, black shirt?" Emmett said, snorting.

"I just... wanted a change." I protested. Alice narrowed her eyes.

"Edward... are you blushing?" she asked.

"No." I answered top quickly.

"Yes- yes you are, Oh Edward you're blushing! You like her don't you- you like Bella!" Alice squealed.

"No I don't!" I snarled, throwing a pillow. Jasper stepped in front of her and it hit him in the chest. Alice ignored this and said, "Esme, it's true! If it were nothing, Edward would have worn his same attire, but no, he changed for her! He's so whipped and it's only been a day."

"Go away." I groaned into a pillow.

Emmett sat down beside me. I looked up at his knowing grin. He threw an arm around my shoulders, leaning back to whisper something in my ear.

"So... is she hot?" he muttered. Rosalie slapped him.

"Yes." I groaned.

"And she's got this dark Evanescence thing going on or something?" he said. I nodded.

"Shut up Emmett."

"OH I can't wait to meet her! We'll do sleepovers- if she's interested- of course she will! Why, we'll be bestest friends forever!"

Dear god. I wonder if Bella suddenly would get sick. If she did, she'd be going through a lot less torture than coming here.

**Bella's POV**

I decided to wear a black dress with fishnet tights, and doc martins.

It was an adorable combination. I heard Edward had a big family- and preppy sisters. I was nervous, but it's not like we were going out or anything. _It doesn't matter, because you still like him_, I thought. I drove to his house, remembering every detail how to get there.

When I pulled in, I was stunned. His house was HUGE. I took a deep breathe and walked up the pathway to his house. Knocking on the door, I considered running. It was too late. The door opened, and something shot out.

"BELLA!" It squealed. A small girl was hugging me- she was my age. I liked her clothes though.

"Um... hi." I said, stunned.

"I'm Alice." she said, sticking out her hand. I shook it, and she said, "We're going to be the bestest of friends." then, I wasn't sure I heard her correct, I thought she said, "Whether you like it or not."

I liked her already.

"Is Edward here?" I asked, looking inside. Nice house.

"Yeah." she said, pulling me in.

He was there on the couch. In black. Holy. Mother. Of. God.

"Bella!" he yelled, hugging me. I literally almost shit my pants I was so surprised of the sudden display of affection. He smelled like cologne, detergent and showered body. I wanted to bury my face in his chest, but that would've been a whole different thing to explain.

I hugged him back.

"Hi Edward." I said shyly. A muscular guy of around twenty thudded into the room, running his fingers through his curly black hair. With twinkling eyes, he crows "Edward's been talking a lot about his new hot tamale friend."

I was blushing so much I nearly passed out. He though I was hot?

Edward looked furious.

"Well. We better get onto our project." I said, to move the awkward conversation.

In my mind, a constant fiesta was happening. Hot tamale. He thinks I'm good looking, mother of God.

**Longer chapter. WOO. Hope you liked it. It was fun. Send me ideas about how Jasper and Rose should react.**

**REVIEWS ARE MY HAPPINESS!**

**Review please. Or I'll never stop bugging you.**

**cullenluver12 (or Maija)**


	4. Getting Along

**So, thank you guys for reviewing. I want to at least get thirty for the 4 chapters that are now out. So again, I don't care if it's just to say hi, REVIEW LIKE MAD, PEOPLE!**

**Disclaimer: If I didn't own twilight on the last chapter, what makes anyone think that I own it now? **

**This chapter is for "Sounds Like A Personal Problem". I was told you like Bella being a little sassy ;) I'll do my best.**

**Edward's POV**

Emmett is going to die. He's going to die a long painful death above flames and cannibals.

When Bella suggested we should work, we did.

"So. Since this project is about getting to know each other, what's you favorite color?" I asked, taking a sheet of paper out.

"Black."

"Favorite Band?"

"Linkin Park."

"Favorite Song right now?"

"Hm... Save Me by Aimee Mann."

"Favorite flowers?"

"What? I-uh- roses."

"Do you have a boyfriend?"

"What? Is that even on- give me that!" she said, peeking over me, trying to look at the sheet.

"NO!" I said, falling backwards off the chair. Bella tripped over me and landed on top of me. I nearly passed out with her beautiful face so close. Emmett passed by and yelled, "Edward and Bella are getting it on in the living room!"

"No Emmett! Shut up, we were not!" I snapped, Bella getting off of me quickly.

She snatched the piece of paper from my hands and read it.

"I don't see anything about boyfriends up here Eddie Dearest," she said sweetly.

"Really? It must have disappeared." I said, truning away to look at Esme's elephant ear plant ( I think that's what it's called).

"Ha ha. You're hilarious. Continue mister curious." she muttered, giving me the sheet back.

"Are you hungry?" I asked. She looked at me exasperated then said, "There is no way in god that's up on the information sheet!"

"No, it's not. I was going to order chinese food and wanted to know if you want anything."

"Oh. Um. Sure. Whatever is fine for me." she said, suddenly relaxed. I stared at her then ordered by phone, "Yeah, the egg rolls too please. Fortune cookies too." I said. Hanging up, I said, "Okay, what's your favorite book?"

"Wuthering Heights- or Pride and Prejudice." she said, eyes suddenly far away.

"Favorite movie?" I asked. This girl continued to amaze me.

"Wuthering Heights or Titanic." she said, smiling at me.

"Edward, food's here!" Rosalie yelled up at me. Bella looked at me, as if breaking from a trance, and we stood up.

"So, let's go Emo girl." I said, grabbing her hand.

"Coming, kaki boy-though I have to say, I love the look today." she said, grinning. If she liked it, shoot, I'd wear eyeliner. Little did she know her smile made my heart beat faster than a bunch of wild horses hooves.

"It's just something I pulled together." I said, trying to be a little modest.

Alice unfortuanately walked in and said, "You mean, your sister pulled together you douche bag. You didn't do anything."

Was my family TRYING to make me miserable. Bella was looking at Alice though.

"I love that look on you. Where'd you get the shirt?" she asked, coming to Alice. Alice smiled and pulled her on the couch, giving her a box of Lo Mein.

"It was 30$ from Hot topic. Love the look on you. We can go shopping tomorrow if you want."

"Okay. What time? How much do you think I should bring to get a few shirts?" Bella asked animated.

Alice looked a little offended. "If you buy one thing I will attack you in the store. I will buy everything." she said, sniffing. Bella looked a little stunned and said, "Are you sure? I can pay for my stuff, it's no biggie."

"I mean it. I'll check your purse before we go to make sure you have at least $10. I know I can't get you to bring none, but no more than that." Alice said, smiling.

I felt unwanted. I shrank into the kitchen when I saw only Rose was there, glaring at Bella. Or Alice.

"What?" I asked, looking.

"Alice is so stupid. If she really think's Bella is going to go all Emo friendly for her she's got another thing coming."

I stared at Rosalie. Was she jealous of Alice's new best friend?

I heard a scream interrupt my marveling. Running to the living room, I nearly passed out.

**Hee Hee, how much do yall love me now? I'll give a super long chapter laters. Now remember to review! Or I'll provoke the volturi and tell them you did it.**


	5. Spider Hell

**Wow, I'm feeling the love guys. ;). I laughed at your guys reviews, I love you all (hugs and kisses). So, since I don't want to go into the Pits of Hades or die (I laughed at the threats... you guys make my day, I swear), I will publish this for yah. **

**This is dedicated to lynne0731 (haha, you made me laugh. u rock!), querida-09 (my awesome fan who is awesome *heart*), and mynew beta (I will have to start sending her stuff. She's incredebly cool, give her a hand for being the best person ever. And after this chapter, I PROMISE TO SEND YOU ALL MY STUFF BEFORE I PUBLISH. Or I'll try to.) swirlygirl123, you are so sweet, i luv the review. And to anyone else who reviewed, just because I didn't type your username, it doesn't mean I am ignoring you. It just means i'm lazy, and I know how everyone who is reading wants me to shut up so they cna read the chapter. So here yah go, love you's:**

**Bella's POV:**

When Edward walked into the room, I saw different things flicker across his face. Though I understand completely. Alice was screaming loudly at the most gigantic spider I've ever seen.

I screamed as well. Now don't think of me as a wuss- this thing was as big as my god freaking hand! I'm not even exaggerating!

It was crawling on- dear god- my shoulder, and Edward looked ready to pass out. Fear of spiders?

"Edward, kill it!" I yelled. He looked at me like I was crazy.

"PLEASE! OH MY GOD IT'S going down my shirt!" I closed my eyes. If I moved, it would bite me.

"Edward, if you don't get your black shirt wearing sexy self over here and take this spider away off my shoulder I will kill you! And if the spider bite kills me first, I'll come back and haunt you until you commit suicide, and then we'll come back as ghosts and I'll be hitting you with my ghost rolling pin!" If you think I'm joking, then you're joking. Becuase I am dead serious. This itsy-bitsy spider wasn't itsy-bitsy and it was NOT about to climb up MY water spout.

Edward must have got a burst of courage (after the staring at me, he's lucky he did), because he ran to me and was about to kill it (on my shoulder? Uh, hell to the no!) when someone picked the creepy thing off my back.

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, what in god's name are you doing?" Emmett said, cradling the spider to his chest. Alice, Edward and I stared dumbly at him.

"Emmett. Why are you cradling a eight legged freak to your chest?" Edward asked him with the clamest expression ever.

"He's my pet. Say hey Joey! Yeah, he did. He just wanted to give Bella a kiss. I bought him earlier today, isn't he the cutest thing you've seen since-"

"Big Foot? Sasquatch? Emmett, he's the most hideous thing I've seen since... since that experiment you did in your room with trying to grow mold in a container." Alice shuddered. I did too.

"Well suck it up, because the spider's staying!" Emmett said, petting Joey, the pet monster =- and apparently, the world's most affectionate spider.

"Have you asked Rose yet?" Edward asked, glaring. Alice whispered in my ear, "Rose has arachnophibia. Which, in case you didn't know, means phobia of spiders." I knew that, but I froze when a shadow appeared in the doorway.

"Asked me what?" Rosalie said, walking in. This would be interesting.

"I-uh- Rose, honey, now don't freak out, but this is awesome, and he was so cheap in the pet store, I had to-" Emmett babbled until Rosalie said, "Emmett, open your hands."

Emmett paled.

"I. Um. I can't." he said, closing them tighter.

"Why not?" she glared.

"Because... I glued them together! You know how you said not to mess witht hat super glue, and Rose you were right, cause man are my hands stuck. I'm going to the bathroom to go rinse them off." He said, smiling at his lame excuse. Glue his hands together? Give me a break.

"Emmett. Open. Your. Damn. Hands. NOW." Rosalie hissed. So I wasn' the only one not believing this blaphsemy.

Emmett's hands slowly uncovered to Joey.

Rosalie looked in them, turned white, then passed out. Cold.

"Oh my god Rosalie!" Alice squealed, picking up the blond goddess's head and fanning it.

Edward and I were just standing there.

"I-let's go back upstairs." he said, looking at me. I nodded and walked behind him. I didn't want to be there when she woke up.

"So... I'm sexy?" he said after a while. My eyes widened, I was hoping that was forgotten in the panic.

"I don't know, are you?" I asked.

His green eyes bore into mine. "I'd like to think so."

"Good. You keep thinking. Don't try to hard, you'll strain yourself," I joked. He grinned and said, "Don't worry. I took my medicine today. I'll be able to count to ten now. It's 9 more then usually." he snorted.

"I guess we should go to the movies now, it's almost time to go." I said, looking at the clock. He nodded and we stood up.

"I've got to drive home first, see you later." I said, waving. Then I paused at the doorway. I had to do something, just once.

"And you DO look sexy in black. Very much so." I said, turning around and licked my lip.

His breath caught and I walked out. I've still got it!

**That was fun to type. Haha. Review my friends! Review!**

**And... I'll post pics of Emo Bella soon. I love yah guys,**

cullenluver12


	6. Bella Slitwrists

**Hey guys. Sorry I haven't been uploading in a while. I've been reading the "Maximum Ride" series. I love it! If you haven't read it, you should. If you have, don't you just love it? But don't worry, I'm still an overly obsessed twilight fan. I just love Maximum Ride almost as well.**

**I added my own character. She's completely made up, and her boyfriend. They're just here to complicate things for me until I decide to kill them. JK JK, but they are here to complicate things.**

**1 review= tiny chapter**

**5 reviews= half page**

**10 reviews- a whole page**

**as many reviews as you can= as many pages as I can type.**

**But here you go:**

Bella's POV

Debating over what to wear is exhausting. I'm serious. There's so much to do, so much to throw in corners.

My phone rang, playing Dj Mangoo's Eurodancer **(guys, listen to that song. I love it!) **and I picked it up, rather breathlessly.

"Hello?" I breathed into the phone.  
"Oh, hi Bella. It's Edward." Like I wasn't aware of that. "I just want to let you know that I'll pick you up at 7'. See you then?"

"I-um- yeah. Definitely. See yah then." I hung up the phone, my heart beating wildly. Dear god, this won't work! I though desperately. Edward hangs out with popular kids. I can't hang with them. I don't belong with them. I'm more... evolved than their type. It just wouldn't work- and let's not consider the fact that we were like fire and ice, up and down, dog and cat, Emo and prep! I'm pretty sure we aren't even the same species.

Sighing, I picked up my CD, The Spill Canvas, and put in my CD player. Blasting it as loud as it could go, I walked to the bathroom, ready to take anopther shower. But hey, I like my cleanliness.

"I'm all over you, I'm all over you..." I sang, a happy that I could hear my music from in the shower. Quickly, I peeked at the clock above the sink and hopped out. Noticing that I had only a few minutes, I ran to my room to change.

I decided to wear my black converses with black and white stripes with fishnet tights under them, and a tube top black dress. That had pink skulls embedded on the bottom. It was cute, but I won't bore you in telling my attire. I wanted to do something nice with my hair, something nice and pretty. So I spent the rest of my hour curling, twirling braiding and... my hair looked the same.

How typical.

Of course, the doorbell rang and I had to answer. I took a deep breath and answered the door, glad Charlie was with Billy tonight. I nearly choked on air.

Holy. Mother. Freaking. GOD!

Edward. As in, kaki wearing Edward, had his hair black. It was jet black. A lovely black. It flopped in his eyes. His black shirt hugged every single muscle, and his- dear god- black skinny jeans were so hot.

"I... you... hi?" I couldn't finish. I hope I wasn't drooling...

"Come on silly," he said, rolling his eyes at me. I felt like slapping him upside his head. His super hot head.

"What do you want to see?" he asked me, opening the passenger side door.... for me. Well folks, chivalry's back!

"Whatever I guess. I heard Unglorious Bastards was really good. Gory, but good." **(I haven't seen it guys, I'm just going on what I've heard)**

"It's not very romantic." he told me, then snorted.

I was startled. "Well, maybe romantic's not what we're targeting." I grumbled. He stared at me, then shrugged.

"May I?" I asked, pointing to the volume dial. He nodded, and I turned up, ironically to my favorite song.

"Where Soul meets Body..." I sang quietly. Edward raised an eyebrow and my mouth was shut.

"No no, sing all you want..." he said, turning the song up.

"A melody softly singing through my atmosphere." I finished the song.

He grinned and I rolled my eyes at him. He was such a dork.

We pulled into the theater and got our tickets. Apparently, everyone loves movies.

"Bella?" someone called my name. I spun around, stunned.

"Oh my goodness gracious! Bella!" someone ran to hug me.

"I- Cheyenne?" I said, grinning like a nut. Cheyenne's long black hair was pulled back revealing her beautiful sleek face.

"Hey honey!" she said, smiling and stepping away. She noticed Edward by my side, and I blushed.

"Oh. Edward, this is my friend Cheyenne. Cheyenne, this is Edward." I grinned and the two nodded at each other.

"Well cool! This is... oh." Cheyennes face fell, and I looked behind her, my moment of happiness now gone. My eyes widened till I though they were about to drop out of my head.

"Hey Bella." I husky voice said, appearing behind my friend.

"Hi... Allan." I said, now wishing I could die. "This is Edward. Edward, this is Allan."

"So, what are you guys doing here?" I asked to get off this subject before someone said something not needed to be said.

"Well, we found out that we were cousins!" Cheyenne squealed. I grinned (I've grinned quite a lot lately. I think I need to frown more).

"Congrats guys." I said. "We're going to see Unglorious Bastards. And knowing you, I have a feeling you guys are too. So... wanna walk together?" she asked. My fake smile plastered my face.

Walking to the theater, we sat down. I decided to sit next to Cheyenne unoticed.

She noticed, but didn't say anything.

"He's a catch." she whispered in my ear.

"You guys aren't really cousins." I whispered back.

"I know. We aren't together though. Just friends. I made him take me. But I swear, I'm so sorry. I didn't know." she said, looking at me.

I nodded, hugging her. "Where have you been?" I asked. She shrugged and muttered, "Places. Things. You know. How's... never mind." she looked at the screen.

"Well. Want to get together tomorrow?" I asked, crossing my fingers.

She smiled, and nodded.

"Awesome." she said.

"Let's shut up." I said. I just saw how Edward and Allen we're looking at us weird. They had us in between.

The movie was pretty good. I enjoyed the gore.

"That was good." Edward said, smiling at me. I nodded.

"It was super!"

Cheyenne and Allen went their separate ways, and before they left I got her number. Allen's and my eyes locked together for a split second. I gave him a hard stare and Edward opened the car door for me.

Edward was unusually quiet.

"So..." I said, feeling weird that I had to talk.

"So... what up with the Allen thing?" he asked. My breath caught and I covered it up with a laugh.

"What thing with- with- you know, I really loved the movie." I said, trying to change the subject.

"Bella." he glared.

"What? Why does it matter?" I growled, folding my arms across my chest and huffing. I really hate guys who get on my case. And what up with the question, I wanted to ask.

"Fine." he said, hands gripping so hard they turned white.

I sighed. "Edward?" I asked. Silence. Okay. Two can play at this game.

"What do you want Edweird?" I asked him. That hit a nerve. He stiffened, and we pulled into a park. He wasn't going to like, murder me, then throw my corpse into the woods was he?

"Don't call me that." he growled. SCORE 3 FOR BELLA!

"Why? Does someone not like that name? Huh... Edweird?" I asked, in a baby voice. My face was inches from his. "What-" I was cut off suddenly when he crashed his lips up against mine. His hands pulled me against him- over the seats- onto his lap.

O_O

I was stunned- but I'm sad to say that I kissed him back. So much for holding out my will.

I think we kissed forever- forever ended in two minutes. I didn't want to separate. And that's what scared me.

When we did, I had my arms around his neck. "I- wow." That's all I'm going to say.

"Wow." Oh come on! You pull a chick from across the seats, plop her in your lap, make out for two minutes- and you only say 'Wow'? Flattered. Someone needs to tell him that if he's going to be all bold and stuff, he's going to have to use those nice, suave, words. Like 'I've always wanted to do that' or 'Take that'. But 'Wow' just ain't cutting it.

"Um..." for once, I was speechless.

"You're a great kisser." he said, gazing into my eyes. Aha! There's those big words! Took him long enough.

"You too." I said.

"You going to answer my question?" he asked. "Will you tell me why you kissed me?" I retorted. He grimaced.

SCORE 4! Man, am I on a roll today.

I supressed another sigh. "He was a boyfriend." I said, then noting that I was still in his lap. Doesn't matter, it's not like we're together.

Edward went rigid. "And?"

"He decided I wasn't enough. So he lied and said that his mother was dying and he had to break up. So he could take care of her =- she lived a ways from here. Then the moron got into a car wreck with me, he was driving me to my house. And poof, mom appears. Idiot." I added the "idiot" for Edward. Edward was going to make me cry in front of him. What a jerk.

"It's okay." he said, patting my back.

"I'm not crying. I just got a little dust in my eyes." I sniffled.

"Okay. I know Cheyenne and him aren't really cousins, that why I aksed." he said. That didn't make any sense, but I ignored it.

"You are truly amazing." he said suddenly. What?

"What?"

"You're so... 'I-don't-care-if-you-like-me-or-not'. I love it." he said, smiling.

"Thank you?" I muttered.

"The Emo style is hot." he said, grinning.

"I know. But if someone calls me 'Bella Slitwrists' again, they're going home with a black eye. And a few slit wrists of their own." I growled. I hate that nickname.

"You don't really cut yourself, do you?" he asked.

Silence.

"Bella?" he asked, panicky.

"WHY DO YOU CARE?" I yelled, climbing out of his lap. He pulled me back on and I struggled.

"I don't know." he groaned. I stopped moving and looked at his frustrated face. He peeked at me from under black lashes.

"So?"

"So what?"

"Do you?"

"Do what?"

"Cut yourself." Oh.

"I did." I muttered.

"What?" he asked.

"I did." I sighed.

More silence.

"Can I see?" he asked. I choked on air again. This dude is nuts!

"Why?" I asked. Well, at least I'm not going to a health facility.

"I just... want to see." he said, looking into my eyes.

Fine then, but you asked for it. I pulled back the sleeves of my jacket and showed him the multiple scars. One was a heart.

"WHY?" he asked.

"I don't know." I shrugged. I didn't know.

"Why be a Emo." he groaned.

"Excuse me? "Emo" is actually a type of way you dress and a type of music. What I did doesn't mean "Emo". So stop it." I hissed.

He groaned.

I did the sensible thing. I kissed him again. SCORE 6!

**A long chapter for you guys. If you review, I'll be happy. I hope you enjoyed it! *heart***

**Listen to that band KSM. I like their songs. It's weird, cause Disney isn't really my thing, but I like it.**

**I'll put pics of "Emo" Bella and Edward. And in my mind, Robert Pattinson doesn't look like Edward Cullen. They are two different people. And they are. So Emo Edward is Emo Edward, though of course the vampire Edward is WAY hotter. But I just love me them Emo boys :)**

**Your Nutty Writer,**

**cullenluver12**


	7. READ READ READ PLEASE READ READ

**Sorry guys, this isn't an update. I am sorry I haven't updated in a while- I've had school, my computer crashed, and then I went camping. So tomorrow (10-12-09) I'm going to try to update the story. Send me reviews on how I should continue this chapter- I'm in a major writer's block. **

**You guys are awesome, I'm loving the reviews 3 You don't understand how they make my day. Lol** **here's me camping with a straw out of my mouth, lol. If u can't see the picture, ur not missing much.**

**Again, I'll TRY to update tomorrow, send me reviews on how to continue or I can't continue, I'm going to go make a salad and try to succumb into a coma so I can get out of going to school tomorrow. **

Hugs and Kisses,

Your affectionate, irritable, frustrated, and cranky writer,

Maija


	8. A screech in the night

**Okay, this is a small chapter. I keep pressing backspace and I forget to save what I've done so It deletes everything. **

**Review, because only ONE person reviewed like I told them to, and they made my day.**

**Song of day: It's time to dance by Panic!At the Disco**

Bella's POV

The car ride was silent. My anger slowly built up during it, and then I slammed the car door getting out. I remembered as I was walking in how Charlie was going to be late coming home, so I stomped upstairs.

Edward.... Edward... we're opposites. We don't belong. He and I... so different.

And then there's Allen.

I was pondering on how stupid it was that I just met Edward and we already kissed. Twice. The stupidity of it was... stupid. I laid on my bed, furious, and listened to Gerard Way's voice soothe my anger slightly.

Slowly my eyes closed, and then a loud screeching noise from downstairs made me jump up, heart beating loudly in my chest.

**Told you this was a incredibly short chapter. Told you.**

**Guess what it was? **

**No really. Guess. Should I make it a burglar, a bird, a squirrel, Allen, Edward, or... MIKE NEWTON (come on, help me out here.)**

**Love you guys, **

**M.**


	9. Breaking and Entering the Heart

**You guys are so funny. When I post a short, itty, bitty chapter, you guys review like crazy- but when I post big ones, you guys review, like, 2 times. So funny.**

**You guys SERIOUSLY make my day. Not even kidding. Thanks to (if I don't name you, it's because I am writing with 10 minutes to spare and I'm sure you want me to write the story instead of blab) "Nessie"- I swear, you are so awesome. Your review made me tear up. Seriously. And "12BrowniesAreGood12"- you're funny. I don't know why, it's through the computer, but you just make me laugh. Your review was so casual, lol.**

**Thank you ALL, I hope I don't dissapoint you; song of the day is "Best I Ever Had by Vertical Horizon"- not by Drake, lol.**

Bella's POV

I trembled in the darkness that was my room. I felt around beside my bed, searching for the baseball bat I made Charlie put beside me. I felt a small burst of smugness that I told Charlie I might need it; but then realization hit me that someone- or something- was downstairs.

I didn't want to go down... can you blame me? But I scrambled my courage and tip-toed down the stairs, ever so silently. Please don't trip, please don't trip, please don't freaking trip, I thought to myself.

The hallway led to the living room, so I was hesitant. I poked my head around the corner, relieved to see nothing, then turned back.

A man was five feet from me.

I nearly passed out.

"Holy shi-" was all I was able to spit out before my bat was swung around like a madwoman. No time for talking when there's a psycho in your house. I felt a thud and satisfaction coursed through me.

"OW! Bella, it's me!" the guy snapped, and I reached to the lamp on my left (I can't believe I didn't think of that before) and Allen's crumpled figure was cradling his arm in pain.

"Allen? What the freaking hell! I was about to knock your sorry butt out cold! What are you doing in my house... you- you creeper!" I was on a roll right now. Allen was cradling his arm still, and I stopped yelling.

"So?" I snapped angrily. He's lucky Charlie wasn't here.

"What?" I felt like I had this conversation before.

"What are you doing here? So casually? Are you-" I froze, realization hitting me, "Are you going to rape me? You're not, are you? If so, confess now and I'll only hit you hard enough to put you in a coma." I was serious.

"No- NO! Listen- I just wanted to apologize." he said, his voice softening.

My eyes tightened. "For what? Climbing through my window?" Well, I could think of a few reasons why; well one- but I wanted him to say them.

"For... you know... stuff." Were all men this immature? "Stuff"?

"What kinds of stuff?" I replied, getting impatient. I was going to end up knocking him out, no doubt about it.

"I- I'm sorry for lying. About my mom dying." he blurted.

I still glared- but I was happy he apologized. He noticed my glare, and then said, "And for cheating on you."

"WHAT?"

Allen seemed to realize that my glare wasn't because I expected more of an answer. He blushed a deep scarlet as my anger shot through the top.

"You've got exactly five seconds to leave before I knock your head off your shoulders." I growled, lifting the bat and twirling it around.

"Wait. Look. I'm sorry. I- I can't take it anymore! I care for you. Deeply. And... I want to be with you. I didn't realize that until now, when I saw you with that... Edward dude. And now I see... you belong with me."

Okay, so somebody was reading his mom's romance novels.

"Really? Where'd you get that line from? A Taylor Swift song?"

"Bella! Really, listen to me! I- I love you!" Allen stepped forward, grasped my shoulders, his blue eyes boring into mine. My breath caught in my throat, and I lifted my knee, right where it hurts.

Allen gasped in pain, kneeling over, and I ran down the hallway to the phone, dialing the first number I could think of.

"Hello?" a wary voice picked up. Okay, so the first number was Edward's. Great.

"Hey- oh god- Edward, it's Bella. I need help, Allen's in my house and won't leave, and he's bothering me-"  
"I'll be right there." his voice darkened, and the phone went dead.

Now waiting was the hard part. Allen was in the corner of the living room, glaring. I glared back and looked at the time- 10:43 pm, two hourse til' Charlie came home.

"What? Stop staring." I snapped. Allen glowered, but looked at the old family pictures on the wall with a sudden interest. I rolled my eyes- he's seen them many times before- but at least it's got his attention.

"You can leave anytime now." I said, crossing my arms. Allen raised one eyebrow, and I raised one of mine.

"No. Not until you let me talk."

"I hope you enjoy waiting." I groaned.

A car pulled up in the driveway- a Volvo- and I sighed in relief.

Edward, instead of knocking, walked in, hair still black ( I wondered quickly if it was permanent) then grasped the concept that two really hot (sad to say Edward's hotter- even if he's a prep/emo) guys were in my living room, ready to fight to the death. I was fine for that- really- but if blood was on the carpet, Charlie would wonder, and I there are only a few reasons that have to do with a girl and blood.

Ew.

"Okay, so, Edward, can you please show Allen the door?" I said in a exaggerative patient tone. Edward nodded, jaw clenched, then replied, "Gladly.'

Allen didn't budge.

"Not until you let me talk. Bella, I love you! With every bone in my being! You've just met this guy, and you've known me for years."

"Yeah. I know." I replied. Edward looked at me incredulously, "You believe this guy?" he asked.

"No. But I need to sleep- girls need their beauty sleep- so go- both of you. Thank you Edward." I said, hugging him real quickly- friendly gesture only. Allen puffed, and Edward beamed. I rolled my eyes and hugged Allen. Allen smirked and Edward's jaw clenched.

"Okay, tetosterone teens please leave." I said, sighing. They both left, but Edward paused at the doorway, turned away and said in a breathy voice, "Bye Bella. Good night and sweet dreams."

His breath was cold, and smelled like mint. I had an urge to kiss him, but nodded stiffly instead, dumb struck.

Allen caressed my cheek and I kicked him in the shin. The night was filled with Edward's smug laughter and Allen's stomping.

I closed the door and turned around, my back to the door, and sighed a breath of relief- just like in the movies since I've always wanted to do this.

What a big jolly mess.

**I tried to make this chapter longer since I haven't updated in what seems like forever. **

**Review to make me happy and I get more inspiration.**

**BTW, I had to pull names out of a hat to find out who should have the honour of breaking into Bella's house, lol.**


	10. Karma Confusion, Emotion Abusion

**Thank you for all who review. I don't know if I want Allen in the story anymore. Tell me if you think I shoud diss him or keep him...**

**Song of the day: It's about love by Medic Droid (I love this song)**

Edward's POV

Bella has to be the most difficult, mind bogling, frustrating, beautiful, sassiest, funniest girls I have ever met. Not only does she drag me to her house to drag out a ex-boyfriend maniac, but she then throws me out. Talk about confusing. I walked in the house, and Alice was standing by the door bouncing up and down.

"So? What happened? Is she okay? How did the date go? Was it romantic? Why did she call you? Did you kiss? Make- out? What about-"

"Alice." I groaned. Alice stopped in her session of 20 questions and looked me up and down speculatively.

"Fail?" she said, one word summing up how my mood felt.

"No... not completely... ran in with a ex-boyfriend though. Where's Emmett?" I asked warily. I started walking upstairs, Alice following me all the way up to my room.

She sat on my bed, at ease completely, and for once I didn't throw her out of my room. I leaned against my chair, mixed emotions driving me to the edge.

"I don't get it. She likes me, she doesn't, she ignores me one minute, she talks to me the next. I'm so-"

"Confused." Alice finished. I nodded and continued, "And I don't know if she likes the new style," I said, motioning my face and shirt, "Or if she-"

"Thinks you're a poser and loser." Alice finished again. I nodded, glad we were on the same page.

"Well... I'll leave you to think." she said, getting up and walking out. She paused at the doorway, turned slightly, then said, "She likes you. Give her time. You just met. Rome wasn't built in a day."

I think that has got to be the most... nicest, smartest, worth-while thing Alice has ever said to me.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Bella's POV**

Sunday was boring. I stayed inside all day, and Charlie slept, got up, went fishing, and left the house to me all day again. Before he left, he asked

"Bells, you okay?"

"Yeah. Why?" I wasn't okay, but I'm not about to admit that.

"Nothing. You look... tired."

"I am."

"Well... take a nap."

Another piece of advice that the world will gape in awe and amazement over.

"I will. Bye. Love you." I said, as Charlie picked up the cruiser keys and walked out of the house. I stood there for a while, my eyes starting to brim with tears.

Let me lay out a table for you:

I met Edward Cullen about 3 days ago, hated him, then... almost fell in love with him.

Ironically, the second day of meeting him, and our first date, we meet up with my ex-boyfriend, and my old best friend.

The same night, my ex-boyfriend breaks into my house, feeds me apologies and lies (well, I'm sure the cheating thing wasn't a lie), and I sub-consciously call the guy who is fascinated with me to kick out my ex-boyfriend so I can kick him out myself.

So yeah. That's it.

WHAT KIND OF SICK AND TWISTED WORLD IS THIS?

I shrugged, jogged upstairs to my room, picked up my ipod, and then I laid on my bed, listening to Medic Droid and My Chemical Romance drown out my problems.

I woke up wide awake, my Ipod having a near-death experience, and the clock two hours before school and when I usually wake up.

"Great." I growled, angry. I enjoyed the warmth from my bed for a few more desperate moments, then I trudged to the bathroom to take my shower.

I felt better after my shower, but I realized I had at least an hour and thirty minutes to spare.

"Crap."

I decided to go to Starbucks to get a coffee and muffin. My little treat to myself.

I got in my car, careful not to disturb Charlie.

Starbucks is my energy harbor. I think most of my money has gone to Starbucks, and the manager- Angela, my dear friend- gave me coffee on a discount sometimes.

I walked in, not surprised to see everyone nod at me like they usually do, then finish getting everything ready for the day.

"Hey Bella, you think you can help out just a little? I know it's early and all, but some people like coffee early... idiots... and Lydia's late." Dill, the other manager asked.

"Sure." I said, nodding. I stepped behind the counter, and waited for some early bird to pull up in the drive-through.

Finally, a car pulled up.

"How can I help you?" I asked, in a perky dead voice.

"Can I have one caramel latte?" a voice asked. I replied the cost, and waited for the guy to drive up.

When I saw who was driving the car, I realized that karma is my enemy at the most.

"Hi." Edward looked truly surprise. I nodded, handed Edward his coffee, then closed the window.

He drove away and I decided to drive to school myself... extra... slow.

Boy, I sure do hate high-school.

**So here you go. **

**This was fun to type.**

**Review if I should take Allen out of the picture or not- and if you can tell me why so I can soothe my guilty conscience ( I spelled that wrong, lol)**

**Your frustrated and worried writer,**

**Maija**


	11. Badass

**Thanks to all who's reviewed. "Nessie", you rock! Seriously. Your comments made my day!**

**:) Song of the day: Distracted by KSM (I'm not a big fan of disney music, but this group is pretty cool)**

Bella's POV

Edward and I ignored each other for two weeks. We also got a 87 on our project... considering the fact that we haven't associated in a while, it wasn't much of a shock. I closed my locker and walked to Algebra when I saw the scene that made my heart stop cold and my breath come out like a WOOSH! Everytime I saw the traitorous traitor.

Edward was with the Preps... the kaki was back, and so were the polos. Jessica and Lauren were on each arm, giggling and smiling like idiots. They both looked at me in a mocking manner and I held my head high as Edward watched me walk by.

"Have a nice trip Bella." Lauren said, sticking out her foot. Unfortunately for her, I stopped right before she did and her foot stuck out uselessly. I stared at the brown Ugg for a second, my anger making me flush, then I said, "Same to you- have a nice trip to the E.R." I took lifted my doc martins and kicked her foot. A crack was heard throughout the halls, followed by screams of pain, and I walked along the hallway, perfectly at ease.

Did I mention I hate Edward? He watched me go, his face neutral, and I sauntered away smugly, looking forward to the future punishments.

I wasn't surprised when the Principal, Mr. Brown, stopped me halfway. I grinned at him innocently, and he pointed to the office.

Ha!

"Isabella Swan, do you-"

"Bella."

"What?" he asked me, turning a deep shade of purple.

"I like to be called Bella. Not 'Isabella'. Now please, continue." I smiled pleasantly. A crowd had gathered and I waved. I was surprised to see a few waves back.

"Get. Into. My office. NOW." he snarled. I rolled my eyes, and, patting Mr. Browns arm, said "Okay. Chill. I'm going. So uptight..."

He snagged my arm and raced me to the office just as the nurse came to get Lauren.

* * *

I sat in the chair facing Mr. Brown, and he sat down, running his fingers through his brown, gelled, hair.

"Do you understand you can be sued? This isn't like, some big news flash to you, right?" he asked me, frustrated.

I rolled my eyes and replied in a kind manner, "Yes. I do. I'm not stupid. And truthfully, the brat had it coming. She tried to trip me in the hallway."

"So you break her ankle?"

"Yes."

Mr. Brown stared at me for a long second, then started ruffling papers on his desk.

"Well... I can expell you, you know."

"I know that."

"I'm going to have to call your parents."

"I know that too."

"You're facing the law here, Ms. Swan."

"Yes. I know that. Unlike some people, I think things through before doing them. Mr. Brown, I didn't just break Lauren's ankle out of rage. I did it out of all the years she's put me through hell, and for the fact that she makes everyone miserable. And because she's a spolied bitch."

"That still gives you know right-"

"Yes. It does. If she tripped me, I could have got an concussion. And mocked even more than I do know, eventually leading me to suicide."

His eyes started to widen, so I quickly added, "Of course, I wouldn't do that."

"Ms. Swan, do you understand the seriousness of this matter."

"Again, yes."

"Really? Truly?"

"Sir, I said yes before, I said yes before the before, what makes you think I'm going to say no now?"

"Bella, I'm sending you home for the rest of the day. I won't suspend you," Darn, "But you'll have a big punishment."

"All righty. Why not punish me big though?"

"Because you remind me of how my sister was. Different. And now she's rich." I cringed at the thought of being compared to Mr. Brown's sister, but nodded. I stood up and walked outside.

"Bye Mr. Brown." I said closing the door.

"Oh, and Bella?" he said, before I had a chance to run.

"Yeah?"

"Try not to break anyone elses bones today, okay?" he grinned.

I grinned and replied, "No promises," closing the door and walking through the empty hallways to Algebra again.

Well... after getting water, going to the bathroom, laying on the floor in the middle of the hallway (something I've always wanted to do but never had the chance), and crying in a bathroom stall over a re-run of Degrassi.

I arrived to Algebra, 40 minutes late and smug. Everyone immediately succumbed to low whispers when I walked in, and Ms. Jenly stared at me with a hint of amusement.

"Is there any reason you're late to class other than the fact that you skipped purposely?" she asked. I've always liked this woman.

"Yes. I broke Lauren's ankle and I had to celebrate before Charlie found out. What other place am I going to go without being yelled at?"

Eric, a guy Lauren turned down many times, stood up and started clapping.  
"Thank you," I said bowing as everyone stared it me in shock. Even Ms. Jenly.

I sat down in the front (usually I'm in the back) and a note thumped next to me. I raised an eyebrow, and opened it.

_Dear Bella,_

_Thank you. We owe you one..._

_Eric, Angela, Mike, Sam, Lynda, Anderson, Alex, Hose, Nina, Rasheed, Anna, Megan, Katie, Emma- lee, and Jade._

So I'm not the only one who hates Lauren. Everyone does.

Huh.

Wouldn't you know.

I stood up, got on my desk, and every sound in the room ceased. Ms. Jenly even stopped teaching. Everything was quiet as I stood up, and said in a conversational voice, "You're Welcome."

A round of applause broke and I sat down to "listen" to the lesson being taught.

I'm such a badass.

**

* * *

**

**Hope you enjoyed this. This, too, was fun to type. Lol. **

**NEXT CHAPTER: ALLEN'S DISSAPEARANCE...**

**How should he go? REVIEW please...**

**BTW, tell me what you thought of this chapter and what you think so far. Thanks,**

**Maija... Oh, and pics of Emo Edward and Bella on my page.**


	12. Recovery

**Thanks to all who reviewed.**

**Nessie: Do you have a fanfic account? If not, you should get one, haha. **

**This chapter will be short becuase my mom is giving me a time limit. Pardon any mistakes, but I'm doing this in 10 minutes so cut me some slack here.**

Edward's POV

The whole school was talking about how Bella broke Lauren's ankle. It was an hilarious sight to see Lauren walk in with a cast over her foot and crutches, too.

I gave up the Emo style, just to see how Bella reacted. She didn't react at all.

Actually, she pranced around like Queen Of Sheba, and her followers let her gladly do whatever she wanted to do. Like usual though, except now people cut her a little slack.

Lauren and Jessica seemed to adopt me against my will. There was no breaking their hold though, and Alice wasn't helping at all.

Alice was letting me suffer because I wouldn't talk to Bella, and I can't talk to Bella because Bella is always busy.

Jessica and Lauren babbled on and on about how they hated Ms. Cope until I zoned out.

"Girls... I'm not feeling so well, I think I'll go home..." I said, pretending to look ill. And I was ill. If I had to listen to one more "You'll-never-believe-it." story, I'm going to drop dead.

The two girls nodded sympathetically (they looked like fish so I tried not to laugh) and Lauren cooed, "Aw, the wittle Eddie has a sickness..." I resisted the urge to barf and nodded.

"I got to go," I said, running towards the car. "Tell I won't be in school. She'll understand." I heard Lauren whine and I grinned.

I would talk to Bella, whether she liked it or not.

I wasn't going to leave, but in the 5 weeks I've known Bella, I've noticed how she usually skips class between 1:00- 3:30.

Sure enough, twenty minutes later, Queen Ankle Breaker the first climbs out of a window from the janitors closet.

I slowly walked to where Bella was halfway through- and tried not to smirk.

* * *

"You could just take the front doors." I said, as she got her head through. I heard her sharp intake of breath, and her face paled slightly as she turned around.

"Yeah. I could. But this way is more fun."

"I bet."

There was an awkward silence to follow, and I thought of what to say next.

"Alice really misses you."

"Really?" Bella asked, looking genuinely surprised. I nodded, and looked away to look not-interested.

"Yeah. She says she misses her 'Fashionista Emo BFF" or whatever. Likes your style," I took a step closer and whispered in her ear, "Like I do."

I knew she was caving until she pushed me away. "No." she growled, pushing against my chest.

I sighed and held the top of her arms. "Why not?"

"Because a lot of things!"

"Name three."

"You ignore me, you hang out with Jessica and Lauren-"

"That's not my fault. They're holding me against my will. And you ignore me!" I said.

"You can't decide whether to be Emo or preppy, and- and- we're just not meant to be!"

"Says who?" I asked, wondering if it was in the Girl Code of Conduct. It probably was.

"Says... says everyone!" she shouted. I raised my eyebrow and squared my jaw.

"Really? Or are you just ignoring me?"

Bella looked blown back, stunned.

"You're ignoring me!" she yelled.

"No Bella. You're ashamed becuase I'm not a Emo. Because I'm not like you. Well, personally, I don't care. I want to change for you, but I can't do anything if you can't!" I shouted back, angrily.

Determined to be the first to walk off, I spun around on my heels- until Bella's hand grasped my shoulder.

Pulling me towards her, she gazed into my eyes and muttered, "I am never ashamed of you."

**

* * *

**

**Bella's POV:**

And then I kissed him- on the mouth!

I could have thought of a better line, but that one hit me first.

And I guess that was when Edward Cullen and Bella Swan became and item.

**Whaddya think?**

**Allen is going to be taken out next chapter- ha!**

**Tell me what you thought of this chapter. I know it's short, but still...**


	13. Dissing and Kissing

**Hey guys. Sorry for not updating for a while- I've been busy and I'm not doing so dandy in Science (I suck at chemistry) but thanks to all who reviewed. My life has sucked for a few weeks so they really put a smile on a face ;)**

**Here is chapter 13 or so...**

**Song of the day: I Miss You by Blink 182 and The Reason by Hoobastank **

* * *

Bella's POV

Edward picked me up to got to school the next day after our make-out session in the parking lot. He had the heater on and I nearly passed out from the warmth.

"Turn that damn heater off! I'm falling asleep." I said, smacking his arm. Edward grinned and I smiled back.

I noticed something suddenly as he turned the heater down, with a shock.

Edward noticed my staring and asked, "What?"

"Wow."

"What?" he asked again.

"You're wearing your Emo clothes!" I squealed. How did I not notice how he was wearing skinny jeans and a My Chemical Romance t-shirt?** (MCR *heart*)**

"Yeah."

"And your hair's black!" I was stunned. I love Edward (yes, LOVE, and it's only taken me almost three months to grasp this) but Emo Edward is to die for.

Especially when now-black hair is in his face and he smiles while shaking it out of his eyes.

"Yes. It is. You like?" he asked, rolling his eyes. I smiled but didn't reply as I was shaking with giddy laughter.

He did all of this for me.

Edward pulled in the parking lot, and I sighed.

"Ready to make a big entrance and knock 'em dead?" I asked.

"Always." he replied, getting out of the car to open the door for me.

We only got a few stares as we got out. When we held hands and walked up the steps, my eyes gazing into his green eyes, everyone stared.

"Think they see us?" I whispered in his ear.

"Yeah. I think they do." he said, a small smile playing on his lips.

"Good." I said, putting my hands around his waist. More stares and a few whistles.

Edward chuckled and I scowled at him. "You keep laughing and I'll send you as a Christmas present to Lauren and Jessica." I said.

Edward looked horrified and the bell rang as we scampered to class.

Lauren and Jessica were in front of me, walking extra slow in their tacky high heels.- well, Lauren only had one on. Ha ha. When they finally reached the classroom, I sighed loudly, and the two turned around to glare.

"Care to share something Bella?" Jessica asked snottily. _Yeah_, I thought, _My fist. I'd love to share it with your face_.

"No. Just that I'm now sixty years old thanks to you two. And that you've got toilet paper on the bottom of your shoes."

They didn't, but that didn't stop me from chuckling as they froze and tried to turn around to look at their shoes.

"No we don't. No, Jessica, we don't. Bella's just being a bitch." Lauren snapped.

"You're right. I am. But I'm only a bitch every other day. You're a bitch on all days that end with 'Y'. Think about that, but not to hard. We wouldn't want to strain ourselves."

I walked ahead into class, sitting in the back.

I so rule.

* * *

Edward met me after school so we could "go to the library and study."

Yes.

We were studying Chemistry and Algebra (my mouth plus his equals happy me)

**R AND R**

**It makes me happy.**


	14. Halloween

**Hey guys. Sorry for not updating in a bit. I've been busy and all, but I want you guys to send me, review me, however you can send me the answer:**

**Which do you like better. Emo Edward or Preppy Edward... or should I surprise you all? You choice guys :p I know, I'm so nice. Well. This is my Halloween Gift to yall, love reviews.**

**DISCLAIMER: I obviously don't own twilight. Obviously. If I did, I'd brag to the world...**

Edward's POV

Bella and I were inseperable since we kissed. And we kissed A LOT. Alice and Bella of course, got along just fine.

Bella spent a lot of time at my house, much to my happiness. Today, she was chatting to Alice downstairs while I brang my laptop down to her- her computer crashed.

"Halloween's almost up. What're you gonna be Eddie dearest?" she asked when I walked in. Alice turned to look at me and I flushed.

"I don't know. Whatever I want to be. What're you going to be?" I shot back, hoping she'd chat with Alice about that.

My hope died hard.

"A vampire. My fascination with them- and the fact that they're super hot. I mean, versus werewolves, they rule," she said. "You'd make a hot vampire..."

"Thanks. I know." Alice made a face after I said this and I suddenly got a feeling of dread overcome me.

"I'm going-"

"Edward! We should match! We can BOTH be vampires!" Bella yelled, grinning. "Yeah Edward! With matching capes and makeup!" Alice squealed.

"I-I- er..." I was being cornered! Can't... breathe...

No choice... have to give in...

Must lie!

"I... got to go!" I snapped, running upstairs. I went to the place I always go for women help: Emmett.

* * *

"Dude, you're screwed. It's okay when ONE chick agrees, but when two?" Emmett bit his lip and chuckled, "Sucks to be you. Rose wants to be a nurse. I'm probably going to be a firefighter... play up the parts yah' know?"

Emmett's great advice.

"Thanks." I said sourly. Emmett laughed his booming laugh and smacked my back.

"Hey, I'm not going to lie to you, man. Jasper would. I won't. 'Cause you're my bro' and all. Now... go face your destiny dude," he paused "But I'll tell you now. Sometimes you got

to take sacrifices for your lady love. God knows I've had tons of sacrifices..."

I snorted.

"Thanks Emmett. And... well... thanks. That's it. I'm going to go tell my 'lady-love' I'm under her command." I said, walking to the door.

"Dude wait. Don't EVER, ever, ever- never, a thousand times never say 'I'm under your command' to a chick," I gave him a look and he added chuckling, "Trust me. Bad idea. Now go get 'em tiger."

Bella's POV

"Edward ran out of here awfully fast." I told Alice as we lounged on her couches.

"He's either scared as hell to put on the makeup or more excited than a kid locked overnight in a chocolate store." Alice replied, poking my stomach as she hung her head over the couch.

"Cool!" I said, grinning. This halloween was going to be great... Edward chose that moment to waltz in, at ease.

"You done talking to Emmett?" Alice asked. Edward glared, but nodded. He gulped, and Alice and I waited, impatient.

"I... will... do whatever you say Bella..." Edward sighed. He then walked upstairs, and Alice and I looked at each other in astonishment.

We started laughing, and Alice giggled out, "I've been with Jasper for five years, and I can't even make him say that!" I laughed harder.

"You've got him wrapped around your finger!" she squealed. I rolled my eyes, but ended up sliding of the foot rest I was sitting on, and landing on the floor with a THUD!

This made Alice and I laugh even harder, like a pair of sugar-ruled thirteen year old girls.

"What was that?" Edward, Jasper and Emmett ran to the staircase to look down at us.

"Yeah. Bella just fell," laugh "Off the," laugh "COUCH!" Alice and I were near hysteria of laughter now.

"You guys are such dorks." Edward snapped, but I heard Emmett and Jasper chuckle.

Whatever.

"You're just mad because Bella gets to dress you up for Halloween!" Alice snapped back.

I rolled my eyes. How immature these men are....

**HALLOWEEN NIGHT**

Edward's POV

"Emmett, move the lights to the left; Jasper, take the skeleton and put him two inches higher! Don't back sass me either! I am NOT in the mood!" Alice was drilling out orders like a drill sargeant.

Apparently, Alice wants a Halloween party as well. I brushed my black hair out of my face and adjusted the fangs in my mouth.

"Edward, that costume better be on NOW! Bella will be here in FIVE minutes! Do you hear me? And EVERYONE else as well!" Alice yelled from downstairs.

Alice: Queen Pixie of the Garrulous...

"Whatever." I sighed.

"Ex_cuse_ me? Whatever me _one _more time and I'll knock you into next week, you ungrat-" Alice was cut off by Jasper's calming voice.

Thank GOD!

I slipped on the black skinny jeans and black blazer to go under my cape. Remembering the red contacts, I slipped them on and did a mirror check.

"Wow." I heard a voice behind me. I smiled, and turned around.

"Wow." I replied, blown away.

Bella was in a short mini red dress, eye-liner and clunky black shoes. Her red contacts and blood red lipstick made her... ostentatious? She grinned, her fangs showing through.

"You look... hot." I coughed out. How smart. Hot.

"Thanks. You too." she said, walking towards me, at a slow pace. "I just... love... that look on you..." she whispered in my ear.

I grabbed her arms and kissed her.

"Me too." I growled.

"Ha. Funny. Down boy!" She patted my head and, grabbing my arm and dragging me downstairs.

I sighed in slight anger and she turned to smile. "Soon." She said simply, and turned to walk away to talk to Alice.

Tons of people came in like, 3 minutes. I didn't even know we KNEW this many people!

"Hey." Bella said, walking up.

"Hey." I replied. We'd ignored each other the whole night, and Emmett who was walking by at that moment in a firefighter suit, grinned.

"Wanna go outside?" she asked suddenly. Her voice had a slight catch.

"Sure." I shrugged nonchalantly.

We dodged the crowd, walking out the back door into the cool night.

"So..." she began.

"So..." I said, smiling.

"What's up?" she sat on the patio railing, facing me, her back to the yard.

"Nothing..." Except the fact that I REALLY want to kiss you.

I stepped closer to her, and placed my hands around her waist.

She leaned her head against my shoulder, and we were like that for the longest time until I bent my head up to look into her eyes.

"I love you." I blurted, then before she could react, I crashed my mouth against hers.

* * *

**INSERT: AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW..........**

**So... Karma's kicking my ass. It said, "Hey, I'm going to get you back on EVERYTHING bad you've done this week, and you're going to get sick RIGHT before Halloween comes so you can be miserable at that Halloween party you've been planning to go to forever." and POOF... Strep throat and cold.**

**My strep is gone... my cold? It's still killing me.**

**So yeah. REVIEW TO MAKE MY HALLOWEEN BETTER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**3**


	15. I love you

**Ha ha thanks to all who reviewed. I went to the halloween party and had a blast- until someone called me a prostitute while he walked through the haunted maze (I was one of the people who scared the others). I picked up a stick and whacked him in the head. To** **.Swan: Yes. I do think someone is out to get us. To sprinter1: hang in there. Your cold will go eventually. Look up "Ways to get rid of stuffy noses" on Google and you'll love all the help ;)**

**Hope your guys halloween was great, mine was pretty awesome! Even with the stuffy nose, I made a pretty good "Wednesday" From the Addams Family ;) Heart.**

**Song of the Day: Good Girls Go Bad**

Bella's POV

O_O ... Did he just say... I love you? I pondered this while kissing him, freaking out as well, and thought of what to say as well. Do I say I love you back? Push him away? Pass out? Knock his head of his shoulders? Start crying?

I did the first two.

Pushing Edward away, I gazed into his eyes.

"Love you too. You didn't have to kiss me to get me to say that." Not that I MINDED but whatever.

"I know." He sighed, and I rolled my eyes. What a guy....

Grasping my face in his hands, I stifled a gasp. This guy is TO HOT! I almost pounced on him, but I restrained myself. Barely.

"Well, if you two love birds are done making-out out here, please come inside. We're bobbing for apples and the prize is awesome!" Alice was leaning against the bacl door as if she was there the whole time. Which she probably was, but I wasn't going to ask. Sometimes, it's better not to know than to question.

"Okay. Give us a minute?" I asked, motioning to go away with my eyes.

She understood ('atta girl) and winked, walking back inside to the swarming, sweltering crowd.

"Well, before we put up a facade that we just have a non-romantic romantic relationship, let me get this gushy stuff out of my system. Ready?" I looked at him. I'm not to fond of PDA including myself.

"Go ahead."

"Edward Cullen, I love you more than life itself. I love you no matter how you look, no matter how you act, I will love you until you die. I've loved you ever since the first day... even though I never didn't know that then, and mistook it for hatred, but anyways, you catch my drift, I love you."

Edward was speechless, eyes wide and face slightly pale.

"I- I- I can't be that graceful with words, so will you just accept my 'I love you' and pretend that I just gave you a speech proving it?" He asked, smiling suddenly.

I heard someone sigh, and looked towards the window above us. Alice looked down, eyes watery with a tissue, and smiled.

"Aw you guys! This SO beats a chick-flick! That has got to be the sweetest thing I've ever heard, right guys?" She said, looking behind her. Wait, there was more people listening?

"Alice, who else is up there?" I asked cautiously.

"Everyone."

My eyes nearly dropped out of my head. Looking into the living room, I saw no one was in it. So they were all upstairs listening to Edward and I declare our love.

"Alice, I'm going to kill you." I muttered.

**I know that was short. Sorry guys, my stepmom is making me pop popcorn. I might update later.**

**REVIEW TO YOUR FRIEND WHO YOU BARELY KNOW BUT SORTA KNOW!**

**And, Emo Edward and Bella are on my page (links) if you want to see them.**

**xoxoxoxoxox**

**Maija, your now listening to I Miss You by Blink 182**

**:)**


	16. Oh Shnap! Action & Revenge

**Wow! 191 reviews! yay! Thanks if you DID review, I appreciate it.**

**To emm183: Thank you. I'll be a writer soon... someday... eventually**

**Rosalies-Evil-Twin: lol, I know. **

**Nessie: Maybe I am a stalker... Maybe I'm NOT... haha, jk. But wouldn't it suck if I walked right past you, and didn't even know it? I'd love to meet all of my reviewers...**

**eeddwwaarrddiloveya- i love ur username. haha. **

**and thank you lozzy035 (sry if i got that wrong) and MeeVampire. And to anyone else who reviewed. They changed synthasite to yola, so IDK but one of them works ;)**

**Movie and Song of the day: "Edward Scissorhands"- loved it! And... I don't have a good song. Hmmmm... Evacuate the Dancefloor by Cascada**

**BY the way, my facebook is Maija Smith and I have my bangs sorta over my eye with a peace sign. I'm the biracial one with curly hair. ;)**

Edwards POV

Bella was fuming. She made the Terminator look like the Easter Bunny. She stood there on the back deck, glaring up at Alice and everyone else looking down on us.

A silent awkward moment was shared between Alice and Bella.

They looked like they were having a conversation. With no words. Everyone else- inlcuding me- just looked around-again- awkwardly.

"Okay then, I'm just going to go... bob for apples?" I said, putting my hands together and walking inside the house after the long silence.

"I'll come too." Bella said, putting her arm around me.

I grinned and we waited for everyone to shamefully walk downstairs. Alice though, was perky and bright like a christmas tree.

"Okay, so everyone step up that's going to bob." she ordered.

Me and a few other brave contestants stepped forward to the giant metal bowl in front of Alice with red plump apples floating.

"Lauren, you can go first." Alice volunteered. I felt Bella stiffen and I bit my lip.

What was Alice doing? I thought quickly.

Lauren stepped forward in her... whatever she was, it was extremely revealing- and looked into the water.

"Just try to get an apple. One apple, and one apple only, has a number on it. That number is the key to your prize- tickets to the AFI concert," Alice paused

for Bella to squeal, "But the others... you won't be so lucky..." Alice chuckled once, and Lauren froze.

"What do you mean?" she asked cautiously.

"Oh nothing, 3, 2, 1... GO!"

Lauren threw her head in the bucket and struggled to get a apple.

Everyone was holding their breathe, but Alice was smirking, and Bella was grinning like she was at the circus.

"What?" I mouthed to her.

Several heads turned to Alice, and she reached out behind her back, pulling out the lucky apple.

"Oops." she said innocently as Lauren finally snagged an apple and, dripping everywhere, stood up proudly.

Snickers and guffaws ran through the crowd.

"Dad uh ween?" she asked, the apple still in her mouth.

"Er, no Lauren. I forgot to put the lucky apple in. And..." Alice feigned nervousness as she showed Lauren the lucky apple.

"Whut dah- ah! ah! ewwww!" Lauren spat the apple out in her hands, revealing the wiggling half of a waterbug in the apple.

I stunned silence was thrown for five seconds as Lauren turned white, green, red, then dead white. Her eyes fluttered shut and she dropped to the floor, fainted dead away.

Laughs and gasps were heard as Lauren was taken by two unhappy girls to the bathroom- because who would want to be in the same room as her? and Bella laughed harder.

Tears streamed down her face as she turned away, and Alice sauntered over, taking a bite of the lucky apple.

"What is so funny?" I asked. I mean, it was hilarious that Lauren bit into a waterbug apple, but Bella was taking funny to a new level.

"I... got... it... on... CAMERA!" Bella gasped between laughs as she pulled out her camera from her hidden pocket.

There wasn't one person who wasn't laughing right then. Lauren was made dunce of the party, and Alice grinned like mad.

"Jasper, baby, great idea!" Alice squealed, throwing her arms around Jasper as he appeared behind her.

"It was JASPER'S idea?" I asked incredulous. I mean, Jasper isn't much of the reven- never mind. Pretend I didn't just lie to you. But what did Lauren do to him?

As if answering my thoughts, he whispered, "She called Alice snippy, and said Texas was only good for it's stereotype." Jasper said, his country accent flowing through a bit.

Bella clamped her mouth shut, but she shook with laughter anyways.

Alice, who apparently didn't hear the part about her earlier, looked up at him and snapped, "She called me snippy? Me? Who does she think she is?" Jasper grinned down, meeting her with a kiss.

She pulled away, still angry.

"I'll show her snippy; I'll cut off all her hair, snip by snip, while she's passed out. We'll see who's the snippy one then!" Alice disappeared in a flash.

"Where's Emmett?" Bella asked suddenly.

"Here!" Emmett appeared out of nowhere, his dimples even more visible.

"Did you see that?" Bella asked, tilting her head towards the apple bucket.

Emmett was puzzled, so Bella showed him her video.

"Ha! Ha ha! That's good! That's..." Emmett chuckled, made a "Woo!" noise, and shook his head.

"And Jasper though of it." I added on. Emmett gave me a look.

"Yeah. I didn't know he HAD an evil side." Bella ended of quietly, then walked away to the punch bowl.

"You better buckle up man. You're gonna lose your girl to a taken man- time to pull a prank." Emmett joked. I grinned and punched his arm.

"I-" I was cut off by a ear-splitting scream.

"OH MY HELL! OH GOD! YOU DID WHAT? I NEVER SAID THAT! YOU-" Lauren's outraged screams were cut off.

"Alice stayed true to her word." Bella walked back, at ease.

"What are her parents going to say?" a random girl asked suddenly.

"Oh. Yeah." Hadn't thought of THAT.

"Nothing. They'd think she was lying and their never home anyway." Bella replied, calm.

"Oh."

Thank god. Last thing we need is a lawsuit.

"I'd take us to get some alone time, but I don't know where to go." Bella whispered to me, smiling at everyone.

I could see her pain behind her eyes of being in such a public.

"Let's go to my room." I suggested. She nodded, and we tip-toed upstairs. **(OHHHH SHNAAPPPPPPP!)**

Bella flicked on the lights and shut the door.

Sighing, she walked over to my bed and fell backwards.

"I hate public places sometimes." she growled, and I sat next to her.

"Me too. Sometimes."

Bella eyed me, then put her head on my lap.

"You think Alice has some hidden camera somewhere in here?" she joked.

I grinned, and kissed her nose.

"Probably."

"Not like she'd get much action," Bella muttered. I shot her a look.

Did I hear her correctly?

"What?" I asked, a little confused. Bella, realizing I heard, made her "uh-oh" face and started with step one: excuses.

"I said, it's not like she'd get much... attraction. To this room. You know, since it's.... your room. And all-"

I cut her off.

"You said it's not like she'd get much action. What did you mean by that."

Bella looked panicked now. I crossed my arms, and stood in front of the door.

"I will never tell you." she grinned wickedly and pursed her lips.

Huh.

Two can play at THAT game.

"Really? Not even for a kiss?" I walked towards her, backing her to the wall.

"I-I- no." she stared at me.

"What if I... decided... too... persuade you?" I kissed her chin and I felt her stifle a sigh.

"Never. Will. Tell. You. What. I. Said." Her voice was breathy.

"That's cool. I know what you said, I'm just going to have to prove you wrong."

I pressed my lips against hers, and felt her run her hands through my hair.

Well.

Maybe there WILL be some action tonight.

**AND THIS is where this chapter ends. And no, not "that" kind of action. Not what most of you guys were thinking, aka, "Bom Chica-wah-wah". No. ;)**

**No lemons in this story. Sooryyyyy... okay, so anyways, review. This chapter is huge. Well, to me. Fingers hurt. **

**Add me as a friend on facebook, but send me a message as to who you are so I know you aren't some weird person. Like "I'm from fanfiction." Okay? Put ur username too :)**

**Listen to Lithium by Evanescence! it's awesomes :)**

**xoxoxoxox**

**Maija ;)**


	17. OOOPSSS

**Wow, so let me tell you why I haven't updated in a while. I have being making all A's ... except in Algebra. I have NOT been making the most tip-top grades- and my dad is very angry with me. And my mom. And stepmom. Okay, most adults. And I am banished from Facebook until I get three good grades on the next 3 Algebra tests. So yeah, and then my computer blew up from viruses. If this chapter is small, it is because it is almost 5:00 (I'm not supposed to be on the computer) and my stepmom has pulled in the driveway. REVIEW TO MAKE MY PUNISHMENT WORTH IT!**

Edwards POV

Bella and I pulled apart from out serious hot and heated make out session. I grinned at her, a thought suddenly rising in my head.

"You are so hot. Did you know that?" I told her. She gave me a behave look, and I snorted.

"What time is it?" She asked, nodding her head towards the clock on my bedside table. I gave a glance to it and read the time: 11:00 pm.

"Shit!" She exclaimed, fixing her hair and re-applying lipstick. "What?" I asked, watching her run around frantically.

"I. Have. To. Be. Home. In. Thirty. Minutes!" She said between breaths. I watched her go back and forth in my room, putting her shoes on and applying white stuff on her face when I suggested,

"You COULD just stay here overnight. Alice won't mind. And my goal was to kiss you for thirty minutes... that was only ten. So call daddy and tell him your spending the night." Gosh, I'm not

a genius but jeez, that was obvious.

"And do what?" she asked cautiously.

"And... sleep." I said obviously. Actually, I was thinking something else, but I wasn't going to say.

"Well, I guess that's all right."

"Cool."

We stood there like dummies for five seconds til Bella walked out of the room, talking to Alice.

"And we can do makeovers!" Alice squealed. I heard Bella grunt.

I walked downstairs, everyone gone.

Well, I thought everyone was gone, until I looked on the side of the house.

"What the HELL are you doing?" I growled.

**OH SCHNAP! DAD CAUGHT ME! GTG! Er.... Review to make this worth my punishment, got to go, dad is yelling, HELP ME!!!!**

**I just hate being grounded *pout* writing fast, not done typing, GOING TO UPLOAD!**


	18. Jealous Nudity

**Hey!!!**

**Okay, so if you guys REALLY love me, you'll check out my new story "Bite me- My Life Sucks". It's CaiusxAthenodora. Except, with a modern twist, and Caius isn't mentioned yet. So read it (PLEASE) So I know if I should diss it or continue. And of course, review on it AND this story. **

**I saw New Moon! It was... beyond words. Awesome? Understatement. I loved Jasper when he said "It we'd be nice to not want to kill you all the time" or something. And Emmett going "Dating an older woman. Hot." LOL. It was just hilarious. I loved the music (Possibility by Lykke Li was wonderful at the month scene)**

**SONG OF THE DAY: Possibility by Lykke Li**

**I'll shut up now, here's chapter 18:**

Edward's POV

Mike, crawling up the trellis at the time, stopped cold. Looking down, he sighed in relief.

"Hey man!" He whispered loudly. I glared back. WTF?

"Get down- what the hell are you doing? Are you trying to break your neck?" I hissed.

"Whatever. Is Bella here still?"

I froze. "Why?"

"She is? Great! Tell me when she's taking a shower."

"How do you know she's sleeping over?" I questioned, furious.

"I didn't. I assumed. But Rosalie and Alice are still left if she isn't here so... there's that plan that works out great."

"And you think I'm going to let you ogle my girlfriend and sisters?" I asked. What an idiot.

"So she IS here... nice." Mike was truly a decendant of apes.

"Mike, you've get ten seconds to get down before I do something I won't regret." I growled.

"Oh Bite me Cullen." Mike snapped. Really Mike? Insult me while you're climbing up the side of my house?

"Your loss... of blood." I added quietly, walking back inside. Emmett and Jasper, both playing Halo, nodded at me.

"Guys." I said. They didn't look up.

"Guys!" I repeated, louder.

They didn't look up.

"MIKE NEWTOWN'S GETTING READY TO WATCH ROSE, ALICE, AND BELLA UNDRESS ON THE SIDE OF THE HOUSE!" I growled.

"WHAT?" Emmett snapped. Jasper chucked the controller and strolled outside.

"What the fuck is he doing on the side of the house anyways?" he snarled.

"I told you! He's climbing up the side of the house, trying to peek in the bathroom window to see one or all of the girls undress."

"That little- wait, why would they all be undressing at one time?"

"Because they're girls. They don't care."

"Oh." It took Emmett 7 seconds to grab the crowbar from above the door, throw me the machete, and toss Jasper a bat and baseball leaning against the door's side.

Running outside, Mike was STILL on the trellis, obviously waiting for the girls to walk in the bathroom.

"Mike, get the HELL down!" Jasper whispered.

"No! I've waited ages for this, I'm not backing down now!" He replied back angrily.

Jasper, pissed off, chucked the baseball at Mike's head causing a string of profanities.

"Mike! OFF. NOW!" Emmett shouted.

"No! I hear the girl's entering! The window's open too, I'm not coming down till I get what I want!"

Mike climbed up higher, till he was right under the bathroom window. We heard the girl's laughter, and their voices.

"I agree Alice! Hot. I'd take him for sure!" Bella laughed. Alice and Rose made an agreeing noise and Emmett, Jasper and I looked at each other uneasy. Take who?

Mike, suddenly getting a burst of courage, waited until the shower was on and then he moved his head to where it was in the center of the window. In plain view. Idiot.

"3...2...1," I counted down quietly until there was a scream, a grinning and nervous Mike, and words like "Mike! What the fu-"

A fist shot out the window, hitting Mike square in the face. Another hand clawed out, scrathing his face. A bottle of... something shot out, and nailed him right on the forehead, the final blow.

I started to chop the trellis down, and Emmett swung the crowbar around lazily.

Mike and the trellis came down and landed on the ground with a THUD!

3 heads looked out the window.

"Hey baby! Did you get him?" Rose called down. Emmett grinned, and kicked Mike on the side of his head. "Yup!"

"That little shit! What in God's name was he doing up here?" Alice fumed.

"Who punched him?" Emmett asked. Rose blushed. "Um..."

"WAY TO GO ROSE!" Emmett shouted up.

"I'm assuming the claw was from Alice?" Jasper asked. Alice shot him a grin. "Hot." Jasper replied.

"The bottle was Bella. I think he's going to have an concussion." Alice added.

"Well, our work here is done. See you in a bit." I shrugged my shoulders. Mike can tell everyone at school how he spent the night in our back yard.

* * *

Bella and I sat in my room, listening to Let's Go by Cartel **(I LOVE THAT SONG)**

"So..." I said after some time. She looked up at me from my chest.

"Who's so hot you'd take him for sure?"

Bella blushed. "I... do not know what you are talking about." She gave me a look.

"Really?" I said, kissing her forehead.

"I don't believe you. You are terrible at lying." I whispered in her ear.

"Taylor Lautner," She said, after a minute "He's SO sexy! Alice, Rose and I agree that he is property of a God." She sighed.

Something must have shown in my face, because she suddenly looked up and added, "Of course, I wouldn't give him up for you..."

"Nice save." I smirked, still irked. **(Irked means annoyed, miffed. My friends and I say it a lot ;))**

What does Taylor Lautner have that I don't? Nope, not jealous. I am NOT jealous.

"So are you and Rose friends now?" I asked.

Bella put on her thinking face, and said, "I guess. She's pretty cool once you get to know her. What won her over was when I told her that younger Leonardo DiCaprio was WAY more sexy than younger Brad Pitt. But Older Brad Pitt is WAY more sexy than older Leonardo DiCaprio. "

"She and I agree one-hundred percent. And then she told me that she just loved- I mean just loves- Johnny Depp. I told her I did too, and it went from there."

I can't beat Johnny Depp, Leonardo DiCaprio, or young Brad Pitt apparently. Nice

"But then- what? Why are you giving me that look? What?" I glared at her. What, I wasn't enough?  
"Babe, you know I love you the mostest!" She gave me a look, then kissed my jaw.

"Really? Want to continue comparing?" I growled.

She looked at me, wide eyed, then put her lips to mine.

OR she could kiss me.

**SO... don't forget to review, check out my other story "Bite Me, My life Sucks" please!**

**Love yalls..........**


	19. PLEASE READ ALL OF IT

**OKAY Sorry guys-this isn't an update. I just wanna tell you why I haven't updated in a while.**

**Progress Reports are coming up folks- and I'm grounded from the laptop (still) until I pull my D up to a B. It's a HIGH D though (And in Algebra). So cut me some slack. **

**I also need ideas for the next chapters. If any of you've got good ideas, PLEASE share. I need to get the rest of the story all sorted out and the end will be almost coming.**

**Maybe 8 more chapters left,I don't know. **

**And....... my siblings are bugging the crap outta me lately. Not even kidding. Like, I've barely had time to finish Bram Stoker's Dracula, and I've been reading it for about a week now. And that's scary for me.**

**I have enough time to read reviews, not enough time to update a chapter, in case your wondering. Yeah, I know.**

**But... that's that guys. I'll update this weekend which'll be around 11-5-09 to 11-6-09. But one of those days fer sure (I love that song Fer Sure).**

**And that's it. So you guys give me ideas, and I've got a question:**

**What's the most (guy) heartbreaking experience you've had so far? I'll tell you mine if you me yours, haha. Because the guy I like completely and positively ignores me. Nice.**

**SAVE CULLENLUVER12 and check out my other story "Bite Me- My Life Sucks". Pleases.**

**Your hopeless romantic and mixed emotion feeling friend/writer,**

**cullenluver12**


	20. omg

**Okay, so when I read all of the heart-breaking situations girls ARE and HAVE been with guys, I feel it's my responsibility to spill mine. And because I promised you. **

**But first this chapter!**

**MeeVampire, Cullen0-Lover-101, sprinter-1 ( :, Edwardcullenlover594,AnImEpRiNcESS1901- thanks for sharing your stories, you (even though this is really weird) made me feel a lot better. And thanks to anyone else who's reviewed. Really. Anyways, song of the day is : Let's Go by Cartel. Just because it's been stuck in my head ALL. DAY . LONG. AND THE SONG FOR THIS CHAPTER IS "LOOK AT US NOW BY SARINA PARIS"**

Bella's POV

The rest of the week passed by quickly. Edward and I were always together, all the time. Now, I could lie to you to say that the week was uneventful, but... it wasn't.

First of all, Mike Newton ignored us. Not that this was a BAD thing, but still, you catch my drift. It was unlike Mike Newton.

Alice and I DID become the best of friends, and her nagging on my clothes was quite annoying.

But what mattered right now, as I am speaking, was Edward and I. His car broke down (I SWEAR he teared up a little. No, seriously. I saw a bit of moisture on the corner of his eye) so we were pushing his car to the Gas Station. Ew. But he's been really nervous lately.

Of course, he tried to make me go in the car, and let HIM push.

"No! I am a grown, strong woman, Edward. Do not tell me to go in that car, anymore. One more time and I will... I will slap you. Shut up and let's push!" I snapped after he told me for the FIFTH time to get back in the car.

"But-" he began. I cut him off with a finger on his lips.

"Are you implying that women aren't as strong as men, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen? Are you? Do you REALLY want to finish that sentence?"

"No." he said, defeated. I smirked in triumph, and we pushed that stupid shiny Volvo all the way to the gas station.

"You know, you look really hot pushing the car," I said after a while. He grinned, but replied, "Same to you."

"I'm glad," I mumbled. My hair was flopping in my face tickling my nose, and I had the urge to sneeze.

"My nose tickles like mess." I growled. He chuckled faintly and blew into my face, the hair gone for the moment.

"Thank you!"

"Anytime... so... what are you doing tomorrow?" he asked uncomfortably, making a UMPH noise as we hit a bump. I put a little more strenght in the pushing and carefully choosed the next words to reply.

"Nothing really big. You?" I shrugged.

"I'm... er... God, now don't freak out, but I'm going out on a date."

**OH DOUBLE SHCNAP!**

**TTYL AND RxR!**


	21. Mistake Out of Hating You, ILY

**Tee-hee! I just made $65 babysitting. Awesomes! Sorry for the cliffy, dad walked in and told me to get off. How will Bella react? How would you react?**

**This is what happened with the guy I like. I've liked him since Kindergarten. No, really. He's two years OLDER than me. Hethinks I'm weird, treats me like a little sister. I've always liked him, and recently I didn't care where I was as long as I was in the same building. And he was in a camera's distance. But at a football game, I witnessed him making out with some chick. *CRACK* heart breaks. I shoulda saw that one coming. And it's my fault. He treats me like his little sisters, proof he doesn't think of me as "dateable" *CRACK CRACK* Nice. The girls he hangs out with are skinny blonde and brunnette preps. Almost perfect on the outside. Not like me. He wounds my Ego, too. *Final CRACK*... *Sob* AND HE'S A FRIGGIN PLAYER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Why me?**

**But I shall spare you my boring life, and continue with the chapter:**

**Song of the Day: 9 Crimes by Damien Rice**

Bella's POV

Whatttttttttttttttttttt?????????????????????? Whaaaaaaaaaaaaa?

Huh?

Excuse em' Moi?

Repeat!

Replay!

Edward was watching my face as different emotions coursed through.

"What?" I just said. Maybe I misheard him.

"I'm going out on a date." He whispered.

Nope. Heard him right.

"You- you- what- why? How? I thought you and I- me... what?" I was confused to say in the least.

"We are! This isn't my choice, trust me, I HAVE-"

"You rotten, lying, cheating ASSHOLE! How could you? Who is she?" I demanded. Edward and I had stopped pushing.  
"Lauren."

Oh God. Oh God no. Hell has frozen over, the world has stopped spinning, and pigs can fly.

"LAUREN?" I screeched.

Edward's POV** (Man do I NOT want to be in HIS spot right now... hehe)**

"Lauren!" Bella yelled. I nodded.

_Don't tell her the truth, don't tell her the truth, don't tell her the truth,_ I told myself.

"You're cheating on me with LAUREN? Edward, pick any girl but her, please!" Bella pleaded, eyes tearing up.

"Bella, I'm not cheating on you!"

"Really? Because dating two girls at once is loyalty in its best," Bella was furious. There were flames in her eyes. No kidding.

"Bella, just let me explain!" I begged. I was prepared to get on my knees.

"NO! Don't you DARE say ONE more word!"

"It's for you! I'm doing it for you!"

She gave me a look. A long look.

"Edward Cullen! Never say that again. Anything with Lauren in a equation is not for me in a positive way. Rot in HELL!" Bella then straightened up, kicked my shins, and ran to the Gas Station.

I was left alone to push the car.

Bella's POV

2 DAYS LATER

My life is empty. It has no meaning. It's... useless. Nothing.

Charlie didn't notice anything about my being locked up in my room all day. Actually, he sent me out to the store to get eggs, and I walked to the car, zombie-like.

I went to the market, throwing things in the cart.

Edward. Edward did this to me. He and I are opposites. Not supposed to be together.

Why? Why did he do this? What did I DO to him? I love him! Loved...

I turned on isle three, froze and then debated quickly whether or not to run out of the store... without the eggs.

"Bella?" Edward asked.

"Get out of the way Edward." I gritted my teeth. He stood in front of me, and he STILL has the nerve to wear skinny jeans and black converse.

"Bella-"

"..Way." I growled. He closed his mouth. "Just let me talk to you-" He took a step forward, and I pushed my cart into him.

"Woah! Woah, chill! Bella, if you'll let me explain, Lauren's MAKING me-"

"No! Edward, no!" I covered my ears. I saw a little girl and her mom suddenly leave walk away quickly.

Then, without thinking, I grabbed the eggs and ran past the counter, throwing the money on a cashier and I took off out of the store to the safety of my truck.

* * *

My bedroom was my only comfort, the hole in my chest huge.

Evanescence was loud, but I ignored it.

_JUST MAKE THE PAIN STOP,_ I thought. A glint from my dresser shone brightly and I focused my eyes on it.

Pocket knife. My old pocket knife...

30 MINTUES LATER

Oops. Too deep... too deep... bad decision... hit vein... I hate you Edward Cullen.

**If you don't get it, then ask someone (AND NOT your mom) to explain it.**

**Now, remember, not all Emos cut themselves. I just have to punish Eddie in SOME way, and this seems like a good idea.**

**When you see a person with black hair, wearing a "Dead Animals Need Love Too" jacket, skinny black jeans and black converse, you think Emo. You don't think "cutter". So, yeah. **

**I got the next chapter all planned out...**

**LOVE YOU ALL!**


	22. Eaten By Butterfly of Hell

**THANKS FOR REVIEWING!!! I get my Algebra Progress Report tomorrow, so I probably won't be updating for a while (Grounded...)**

**Haha, song of the day is "Room Of Angel" I love it, it's so... so nice. Listen to it, you'll like it.**

Edward's POV

I felt angry. Personally, I have hate for myself to last til I die. Lauren smiled at me across from the table, a waiter walking by to see how we're doing.

"So Edward. I'm so glad you could come." Lauren said after the waiter walked away.

"Like you gave me any choice." I muttered. Her eyes narrowed.

"Aren't you having fun? I am." She said through her teeth.

"Yup. Greatest." I said in a sugar-coated phony voice.

"Glad."

"Mm-hmm."

Lauren? I can see why Bella hates her. Not only did she threaten to ruin Bella's reputation if I didn't go on a date with her, but I had to lie to Bella and be miserable in the process of doing it.

"Edward, I want to talk to you about your... new style," Lauren began. I gave her a look, and she continued.

"It's not you. The tight jeans, the black converse... not you. Do you even listen to Metallica?" She sneered, pointing to my jacket. I nodded, offended. Do I have to be Emo to listen to Metallica?

"Yeah. Okay. But this is all because of Bella-" Thankfully my phone rang.

Alice.

Picking it up, I pressed talk and started to talk to Alice.

"Alice-"

"GET THE THE FREAKING HOSPITAL RIGHT NOW! RIGHT NOW! Bella! Bella's almost dead! She-"

"She what?" I was hoping this was some sick joke.

"She. Is. Almost. Dead! I came to drop of her CD and she was on her bedroom floor, her wrists cut! I- What did you DO? It's your fault isn't it? It is!'

"Bye Alice." I stood up to leave and Lauren looked at me confused.

"Lauren." I said, running to my car. I didn't think on how Lauren would get home... she'd survive.

* * *

The drive to the hospital was long, and so was waiting for the registration.

"Bella Swan? Where is she?" I asked the nurse. She pointed to a room, and I walked quickly over the the white room.

Bella lay there, pale as death and black hair spewn across her pillow. Her wrists had bandages, and the heart rate measurer (I've no clue what it's REALLY called) beeped at a 3 second pace.

I tiptoed to her bedside, hatred for myself large. I didn't cause this... did I?

She wouldn't have. Not Bella. It must have been something else.

And then I looked at her wrists, a little closer. Through the bound bandages I saw writing. ExB. She... carved... ExB? Edward and Bella...

"Oh God." I groaned. I caressed her face.

"I'm so sorry Bella. I'm so sorry. I... I swear everything I do is for you. I love you so damn much..." I leaned towards her, kissing her softly on her lips. Tears threatened to expose me as a nurse walked in to inject a needle in her. Yeesh.

"Girlfriend?" the Nurse asked.

"Yeah. Sort of." I hope so.

"She's a dear. Such a shame..."

"Is she going to be okay?" I begged. The nurse looked at me for a long moment.

"Well, we found a few more cuts. Proof she's been active in this before, so she'd be needing therapy after this. And then she cut the veins. Not good. But if everything goes right, she should make it out alive."

Should.

Not would. Not will. Should.

Dammit.

The nurse walked out of the room, the smell of lysol following her.

I sat in the chair beside her, not leaving until she woke up. It was going to be a long night.

* * *

Bella's POV

You know the "White Light" that's supposed to be at the end of the long tunnel when you die... or almost die? Well, apparently I'm nothing. Because I saw NO white light. What, was I not good enough for heaven?

Wait.

If the white light is for heaven, is nothing for hell? Oh FU- okay considering that I'm most likely in Hell, I probably shouldn't cuss. Dang. Dang Dang. Dang the word Dang for sounding so elementary.

Dang.

I felt something brush my lips, like butterfly wings. A butterfly flew out of the black, a orange one. I reached out towards it, and it settled on my finger.

Hmmmm...

"I'm so sorry Bella. I'm so sorry. I... I swear everything I do is for you. I love you so damn much..." Wow, the butterfly sounds like Edward.

Ewwies! "I naming you Edward." I told the butterfly. And suddenly the butterfly started to grow.

And grow and grow and grow... holy freak this butterfly was bigger than ME! It towered over me and I backed away.

"Okay, so you don't like the name Edward, that's all right, I'm not too fond of the dude either," I chuckled nervously. Wow, I die in real life, and in hell I get eaten by a giant butterfly. What comes next? A red light and then a giant ball of dust suffocates me? Just my luck.

But the butterfly started crying. Huge tears.

"Oh geez, don't cry!" I felt bad.

And then the butterfly punched me in the face. I opened my eyes, a white room around me.

Did I really just get punched by a butterfly?

"Ow." I said.

"Bella?"

Aw, man, I wanna go back to hell.

**there we go. Hope you liked it, review!**


	23. WTF?

**SO SORRY! I havn't forgotten you guys, really. I actually have been grounded (BOO) and I've thought up some really good stuff. So yay!**

**Good news: I'll be writing more often. If I don't write within a week, it's not because I've quit, It's because I'm grounded or am dying- and I'll be updating soon.**

**Bad news: Um... well there was bad news but I forgot it. So yeah. But insert bad news here and there yah go.**

Bella's POV

"I don't know what you're talking about. Who is this Bella person who I assume is gorgeous and wonderful and smart?" I was hoping to fake an amnesia case here, but Edward- being Edward- wasn't buying it.

"Bella, dear God, are you okay? What were you thinking?" He droned on and on, and I sat in silence.

"Edward, I have traveled to Hell and back, and got punched by a butterfly, what are you talking about? Because if it's about you saying sorry, I don't know if I want to hear it. No offense. And I will always love you, no point in denying, but you've hurt me in ways unexplainable and that deserves punishment." He had started to talk about regretting Lauren and leaving her in a restaurant.

Moment of silence and strange looks from Edward.

"You... got punched by a butterfly?"

"All of that I've said and that's the ONLY thing you've picked up out of my speech? You blockhead!" I mean really! I had given him one of the most heartbreaking speeches I have ever given and the only thing he got was about my random abuse from a bug.

"I... no. And so let me- before you cut me off- tell you why I went on a-"

I started to "La la la!" when he finished saying "date with Lauren," and he glared at me.

"Fine." I said after a moment, sighing.

And then Edward started talking. And thrashing. And laughing. And I started to nod. And gasp. And smile. And cry.

All this crap and Hallmark momenty-stuff in 3 minutes.

Ew!

"So... you did it for me? Really?" I asked, still doubtful.

"Yes! Bella, yes!" He smiled, hopeful.

"I hate you! I love you! I love-hate you!"

He nodded.

"Stop nodding Edward, your neck's going to break. Then we'll both be in the hospital..."

Edward bent down to kiss me, my heart beating spazzish. I kissed him back, and I checked "Making out in a hospital" on my To-Do list.

"Did you really go to hell?" he asked, leaning on me.

I nodded. "Well, I didn't see a white light. I just saw a butterfly. And it was so weird!" I mean, this whole situation is weird but THAT was a little fun.

"You know, I kinda liked Hell." I said after a moment. Edward's laughiing shook the hospital bed, and he kissed my forehead.

"Well, I plan to go to heaven and I know that there's no way a Godly angel like you could be in Hell," he said, smiling.

He laid next to me on the bed.

Minutes passed, thoughts soared, and nurses tittered.

"Did you REALLY leave Lauren at a restaurant?" I said suddenly.

"Yes."

I think the whole hospital heard my laughing.

And for once, everything was all right. Hence, for ONCE. Geez.

**Short chappie, sorry. I gtg wash dishes. **

**REVIEW, IT MAKES ME SMILE!**

**SONG OF THE DAY: You're not in on the Joke by Cobra Starship**

**Love you guys, review to make it my christmas present.**


	24. Mike Newton Poll sorta

**WAIT! THIS IS AN AUTHORS NOTE BUT IT'S SO SHORT SO READ IT ANYWAYS PLZ!**

**You all hate Mike Newton, right?**

**Yeah.**

**So on my "Anti-Mike" chapter, you guys seemed to love the beating the crap outta of our fellow Mike.**

**Hm...**

**So I was like, would you guys like more kicking Mike's ass? *pardon my french or english. or spanish. um...***

**Review to more killing Mike or not (not literally killing) and send me your ideas yall! 3's yah!**

**btw, any funny fanfics lately that you've been reading?**


	25. Mike, The End, and Cars

**Guys I haven't forgotten you. I've been barely able to get on, and bunches of stuff has been happening. **

**This will probably be the last chapter :'(**

**Sequel?**

**PS: YOUR MIKE NEWTON IS IN THIS CHAPTER!**

**WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING: RANDOMNESS AND WEIRDNESS IS IN THIS CHAPTER**

Bella's POV

I got out of the hospital about two weeks after I got in. Edward stayed with me the whole time. I got a cool scar.

We driving to school, in Edward's car.

I knew I was going to get one hell of a talk... Edward didn't say anything at all the whole car ride.

5...4...3...2...1... "Bella, I want to talk to you."

I panicked. Keeping my hand on the door handle, I looked above his head.

"Yeah?" I shuffled to the side, ready to bolt if called for- moving car or not.

"Why?"

"Why what?" I pull the play dumb card.

"Why did you do it? Thirty seconds, starting now." He glared at me, and I flinched.

"I... did it because the voices told me to. In my head. And you wouldn't leave me alone-" Edward looked hurt and mad so I started to wrap this speech up,

"And I didn't believe you then- I do now, so... oh, what do you know, the bell rang, time to get to class!"

PULLING OPERATION: JUMP OUT OF CAR AND RUN LIKE THE WIND BABY, RUN LIKE THE WIND! Yes, I really jumped out of a moving car. And I bounced, stood up, and ran to the school.

I got to the cafeteria building, knowing we had a good forty five minutes before school started. I leaned back, my back to the wall.

If Edward was going to yell at me, he was going to have to find me first.

"Hey Bella! Fancy meeting you here!" Oh dear God.

"Mike? What are you doing here?" Go the freak away. Sure enough, Mike Newton bounded up to me, grinning like a mad man.

"Oh, just taking a walk. You?"

"I-uh Mike, do you mind leaving?" I asked, afraid Edward would hear us talking and come.

"Sure." Mike didn't move.

"Leave, like, now." I motioned towards the parking lot. Mike shook his head, smiling.

"Nope."

"Why? Mike, please, I'm doing stuff right now, and I really don't want to-"

"You wanna go out on Saturday?" Mike looked at me, hopeful. I blanched, wishing I actually died earlier.

"I... Mike... I can't. So if you could just skip along, this really would-"

"No."

"No?" I put my hands on my hips, glaring at him.

"It took my five hours to get the guts to ask you out, so I'm not leaving until you say yes,"

I gave him a WTF look.

"Mike, go away. I don't LIKE you. I never will like you, and besides, you're going out with Jessica."

"Yeah." He looked at me like this wasn't a big deal.

"Mike, no." I sure wasn't going out with him now.

"Bella please. Everyone knows you and Edward aren't REALLY that into each other, and I could be everything he is and more."

It seems that all the guys I once dated or will never date have this tendency to give cheesy overdone speeches that affect me very little.

"I- no. Just go Mike, you're disgusing." I was really getting ready to punch him.

"Bella, I'm not leaving with a No."

"Well you sure as hell aren't leaving with a yes." I snapped back.

"Bella...." It had a drop of a warning in it. I stepped back to the wall. Mike stepped forward.

"Mike." I answered. Then, just because, I punched his nose. I heard a crack from my fist and his nose and I started to jump around, shaking it.

Mike, on the other hand, had his nose behind both hands.

"You-" [INSERT THAT B word here]

Did he really just call me that?

Mike hovered over me, suddenly bigger than he was five minutes ago. Now, to the wandering person looking for his fight-or-flight girlfriend (we'll name him Edward), this looks very bad.

So let me tell you what happened in a safe manner... or in a manner at least a little better than what happened.

Edward walked around the side of the cafeteria the same moment Mike picked me up around his shoulders. Now, if you're a girl, and you saw a random girl run her hand down your super hot sexy boyfriend's chest, how would you react? Exactly.

Edward stood there for 2 milliseconds, and then snapped over to Mike in one second, punching Mike in the stomach.

I fell out of Mikes arms and landed into Edwards (THANK GOD... That sidewalk woulda hurt like hell).

Edward then told me to go, and I did. Well, after I kicked Mike in the face. Then I gave Edward a kiss on the cheek, told him to have fun, and went to a shiny volvo where I sat and waited, listening to Debussy, reading Wuthering Heights.

30 minutes, 4 seconds later, Edward was in the car, with me next to him, and we were kissing madly.

2 minutes later, everyone started to arrive.

5 minutes later, Mike was discovered naked on the sidewalk (I'm talking bare here) and was escorted to the Principals office.

That night, Mike Newton was visited by a tall lean southern Blonde dude, a hot big buff curly black hair dude, and a black haired (originally bronze) boy who pummeled him to a pulp when Mike Newton tried to corner me again in Barnes in Nobles.

That night, I talked to Edward and was ranted at. I also did an oath (well, not willingly, but what can you do when your boyfriend's over protective?) to never ever hurt myself again.

That night, Edward and I snuck out of our houses and went to a little meadow, around 1 o'clock in the morning.

That night I made out with Edward Cullen, and that night I decided who I was going to marry.

*FIN*

Also that evening, I got Lauren Mallory expelled, but let's not go there...

Oh, the wonders you can do with a intercom, a picture of the Principal, a intoxicated Lauren, and a permanent marker...

Oh, and a Alice Cullen who is intent on revenge...

**THE END**

**So yeah, that's all.**

**Should I do a sequel or a long epilogue?**

**REVIEW BECAUSE MY BIRTHDAY'S COMING UP. IT'LL BE MY BIRTHDAY PRESENT (JAN. 26)!**

**Shoutout to Ella-Son, and read a few comments of the story... some people want reviews on their story and everyone who reads this story is a good writer. I know this because I read their stories ;)**


	26. EPIC EPILOGUE!

**EPIC EPILOGUE**

**Sorry for not talking in a while guys. But I've decided to do a Epilogue AND... if at least ten reviews are made, a sequel is promised =D But I've missed my beloved Emo EddiexBella story...**

**I've one Maximum Ride fanfic out, so if you like Max, check it out...**

**SONG OF THE DAY: Look at us Now- Sarina Paris**

**:) I've secretly missed yall, as well.**

* * *

**Edward's POV- this is the last day of school!!!!!!!!!**

"Bella, you're being overly-dramatic. Get out of the car. It's the last day of school, the least you can do is have fun." I growled.

"Uh-uh." She shook her head in the passenger seat as I leaned against the open door frame. Prom. I finally get her dressed up... well, actually, she wore a short black dress with striped leggings and black converse, but it looked good on her... and then when we get TO the Prom, and I tell her she actually has to DANCE, she decides to stay in the car.

Geez. Women.

"Bella! Out of the car. I'll send Alice out here..." I warned. Bella glanced up frantically, and then groaned. Her head sagged against the seat and she got out of the car with one leg out, then another, then, like a doll, stood up with no emotion on her face.

"I can't dance Edward." She whispered.

"Sure you can. Everyone can dance." I said, patting her back.

"No, Edward, I can't dance. I mean, I'm horrible at it, and my balance isn't the best to dance."

"Dramatic."

"She's right you know," A voice appeared out of nowhere, and we turned around.

Allen stood, leaning against his car.

Bella went rigid. I was furious but nodded civilly.

"Darson." That was Allen's last name, so I greeted him by it.

"Cullen."

"Swan." Bella interjected. Allen and I looked at her, and she stepped back. I think it was then she discovered that this was a guy thing. A man thing.

Allen continued with his earlier sentence. "Bella has a lack of balance causing her to trip every ten minutes. That, if you don't know, causes her to trip six times in a powerful hour. It's a little dare-ish, I must say, for she has to trip over SOMETHING."

"Hey! I don't trip _that_ much. Jesus." Bella pouted.

We ignored her. "Well I'm sure my experience with her will be MUCH different than with you." I said smugly.

Allen's eyes hardened, and he mumbled out "Bet it will. Bella, how's that... issue?" He asked. Bella gasped and glared.

"What thing?" I asked, fear in my heart. Please don't be something gross...

"Oh nothing. She'll tell you on her own time. Looks like the happy couple isn't so happy after all. Isn't that right.... Bella?" He turned to stare at her.

Allen and I turned to look at each other, so we didn't see Bella take off her clunky black hightop converses. We did in fact see the shoes connect with Allen's face.

"What the-"

"I'm going to kick. Your. ASS!" Bella snarled.

I stepped backwards, not wanting to get in this. Don't judge me, readers that are female, but I had a feeling this was not my road to turn on.

"How _DARE _you come and ruin MY night when I've been _PATIENT_ and _NICE_ about not wanting to see you ever again," Bella had stepped forward.

"I-Bella-Edward," I almost felt bad for Allen. Almost. Not exactly 50%.

"And I'm doing FINE, no thanks to your help!" She shouted. People in cars slowed down to look, and I saw the Jocks and their dates look at me like "Dude, AWESOME!"

I shrugged.

Alice came running up behind me with my family, babbling top speed, but when she saw Allen she stopped. Giving me a questioning look, I nodded. Bella was oblivious to the crowd around her in the parking lot.

"I've been pushed around my WHOLE life and I'm NOT about to let some skinny ass, scene-wannabe push ME around, dammit!"

Allen was flabbergasted as she took another step.

"You don't control me, I control me, I can do what I wan't to do because I am ME and I don't need anyone sassily snapping at me!"

Bella then breathed. Silence was suffocating as Allen and her looked in each other's eyes.

What happened next made everyone gasp. They were one inch from kissing, slowly moving forwards... when her knee contacted to his crotch.

Every male made a painful noise, and I flinched. Bella's kicked him in the face while he doubled over, then turned around to put her converse back on.

She didn't expect the cheers.

"You did it, Bella! You did it!" Alice squealed. Rosalie grinned at her, and I could see a friendship appear in the future.

"I did?"

"You did!"

"Cool."

Emmett picked her up and twirled her around. "Go little sis!" We all grinned at his "little sis" comment. Bella laughed. I forgot to tell you- all of us were going to the same college. ECU! (East Carolina University)!

So we entered the prom, pumped. Bella then paled. "Bella, you just did Karate on a dudes ass, but you can't dance?"

"No."

"Bella!You won't even have to move, just relax..." She looked at me, and snorted. No doubt there was an innuendo in that sentence.

"Fine." She shrugged.

I held her gingerly, and we swayed. Five minutes in, she whispered against my chest "I love you".

"I love you too."

"I know."

"I know."

"What?"

"Huh?"

"Um..." Bella said, confuzzled.

"I could kiss you."

"Please."

"Are you sure?"

She gave me her look. "Edward, I just kicked Allan in the balls, try me."

I nodded and decided to kiss.

No point in suffering.

That kiss was nice.

So how did my senior year go? Let's review:

1. I met Isabella Marie Swan.

2. I fall in love with Isabella Marie Swan.

3. Emmett gets a pet spider. Rose faints.

4. Where did the pet spider even go? I suddenly paused and waved Emmett over. He nodded at me. "Where'd spider go?" I mouthed. He made a sad face pointed upwards.

"He died?" I mouthed.

Emmett gave me a "WTF?" look and mouthed "No. Canada." Uh... "Whatever" I mouthed.

5. Movie night.

6. I meet Allen.

7. I want to kill Allen.

8. Bella breaks Lauren's ankle.

9. I kiss Bella.

10. I discover her secret.

11. I bluff to Lauren.

12. I go on a date with Lauren.

13. I go to the hospital for Bella.

14. Bella jumps out of my car and runs to school. O_O

15. Bella runs into Mike.

16. Mike regrets running into Bella.

17. Bella and I get Alice to get Lauren expelled.

18. We go to our meadow.

19. I decide one day soon that I'll propose to Bella

20. Bella kicks Allens butt.

_________________ So overall, it was a normal, fun, and good ole' year. Not.

* * *

**YAY! Bella's PROM dress in at the bottom of my profile page. It's cute. And for the sequel, I guess we'll see.**

**REVIEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!**


	27. Sequelly Sequel Informationally Info

**READ BECAUSE IT'S IMPORTANT... AND BECAUSE I WILL SEND YOU A MUFFIN **

So after weeks and weeks of thinking, I woke up this morning and thought, "What the hell, I'll make a sequel."

This time, it'll be funnier, longer, and *DRUM ROLL PLEASE * COLLEGE! WOO! Awesomes.

Review to what you think, and in about an hour (In North Carolina, America) it is 2:44 pm. We had an early release today. *I know right? Why not just call the shots and give a whole day.* I suck at time zones, so expect it today. There.

And I want you guys to review on the first chapter of the sequel, which will be called:

Opposites Know Best

REVIEW MY PEOPLE, REVIEW TO TELL ME YOUR OPINION :D

With love,

Your out-of-hiding writer Maija

Here's your MUFFIN!


	28. YOU HAVE TO READ THIS

**READ TO KNOW THE TOP THREE FOODS OF AWESOMENESS!**

TO ALL WHO HAVE BEEN AWAITING THE SEQUELS ARRIVAL TO "OPPOSITES ATTRACT BABE" IT IS HERE! Just click on my page and go down to my stories, it'll be much easier to find that way.

It's called "Opposites Know Best" ... whether or not they really do, I'm here to find out. SO check it out, and get ready for more beloved Bella Edward opposite action :D

And to all who I owe a muffin too, the muffin button has frozen up. The top three awesome foods are:

1. Bacon. Because bacon is the bestest food in the world. Seriously, that's some serious stuff. It has the ability to wake you up.

2. Muffins. Muffins are cake... in BREAKFAST FORM! And who REALLY has an issue with muffinz? I mean, if you don't like them, tell me: Don't they at least smell awesome? Huh? Huh?

3. Cuppycakes. Not to be confused with the "political correct term" cupcakes. CUPPYCAKES. Say it with me, CUPP-EE-CAKES. Cuppycakes are LIKE cupcakes, but have a certain amount of awesomeness that only unicorns and twilight hold.

So pick one of these lovely foods, and I will send you your choice if you review on my SEQUEL... Oh yeah, I went there; AND got a T-Shirt. Ha. Sorry, I'm on sugar right now.

Bye guys! Thanks for being so awesome and supportive for this story, you really rock my socks. And every one of your guy's reviews have been read and taken seriously (I quite remember one particular review during the beginning of this story threatening to send me to the pits of Hades if I didn't review ASAP... I like that one. And other ones that made me the happiest chick alive when I read some of you commentin on how I was their favorite author on fanfiction. You don't know how much that means to me. :)

Okay, this time REALLY bye,

Maija, love yalls!


End file.
